Holding Out
by Outlaw Adam Knight
Summary: Where have all the good men gone in Metropolis? Intergang is taking over the government, but ONE Intrepid reporter is one the case!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLDING OUT**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – So I was heading out to Brandon, Manitoba last weekend for a bachelor party with my friends when this song came on the radio. One of my all time 80's favourites. While I was driving I suddenly had the ideas and images pop into my miserable cranium for yet another FanFic. I swear I want to start working on my bigger book idea, but this has to come out first. Enjoy!

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life 

_**Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler**_

**INTERGANG CONTROLS THE LAW**

**Crime Syndicate Runs Rampant in Metropolis**

**By: Chloe Sullivan**

It should come as no surprise to anyone living in Metropolis these days that something is seriously wrong in our city.

People are being brutally beaten in broad daylight in front of witnesses. Drive-by shootings are becoming a regular occurrence in every neighborhood with innocent bystanders getting gunned down along with the intended targets. In the last week there were 3 successful bank robberies, breaking a record that's stood in place since the days of buggy carts and Billy the Kid.

With all of this increased activity, one would naturally assume that the police would be constantly on the go. That they would be working countless hours of overtime, chasing down leads and tracking down suspects. And in many cases, this is correct. I personally have interviewed and spoken to dozens of Metropolis' Finest, all of them dedicated men and women who are fighting a losing battle against the crime and corruption flooding the streets.

In every case when asked why, despite all of their efforts, the plague of crime progresses steadily forward; the answer has been sadly similar.

"My last arrest was overturned before trial due to insufficient evidence," declared Inspector Michael Richmond, Metropolis Homicide. "I had prints on the murder weapon, I had the suspect witnessed at the scene of the crime, I had clear motive and opportunity. And yet somehow, the case never made it to trial."

"In the last 8 months I've had 24 trials either thrown out of court or lost to appeal despite evidence and testimony that would have been overwhelming in past years." Assistant District Attorney Rachel Adams has been working for 3 years and prior to the beginning of 2013, had a successful prosecution docket above ninety-percent. "Every time I go into a courtroom now I wonder if this will be the day that I don't meet a judge or a jury that's not on InterGang's payroll." 

InterGang has been operating out of Suicide Slum on and off for the last 20 years. In the past it was rumored that there has been a version of this syndicate in operation since the inception of Metropolis. After the mysterious death of Morgan Edge in 2002 (the man who was allegedly the financial and operations head of InterGang at that time), InterGang slipped even further into the shadows. Keeping a lower profile and not making themselves as active in the criminal underworld.

But judging from the recent increase in criminal activities it would seem that business has picked up for InterGang. And business is good.

**Officers' Under-Staffed**

The most surprising part of this entire affair is how unprepared the entire police force seems to be. As stated previously, not due to the efforts of police officers individually. What this reporter is referring to is the seemingly inadequate numbers of officers on duty.

In the last two months the Daily Planet has gained access, from a reliable source within the Metropolis Police Department, to the officer on duty schedules and rotational agendas for the last two months. Now, while no one in the Investigative department will ever claim to be H.R. Specialists, there is no doubt in anyone's mind that the number of officers available during peak times and in known trouble locations are less than a quarter of what they used to be this time last year.

While it may seem speculative at this time to draw comparisons, one has to wonder how our new Chief of Police could justify this level of staffing. When the Daily Planet attempted to reach Chief Stewbing for a comment on these and other affairs within the department, we were told that he had no comment at this time. It must be hard to find time to talk to the press when you need to keep your Private Yacht in tip top shape on a $73,000 per annum salary.

As seen by the photos on the main page, several high ranking officials within the Civic Government have been seen meeting with some gentlemen who have less than savory reputations and some strong ties to InterGang. It's a shame these photos didn't come to light before Election Day, otherwise we might have someone else on top of the Mayor's Chair right now.

And for the record, when the Daily Planet attempted to reach the Honorable Mayor Peter Lawrence for comments on his meetings with the members of InterGang at the Windgate Club we were informed that he too was unavailable for comment at this time.

The worst part of this whole investigation is the total and utter lack of responsibility our governing officials are taking at the highest, bureaucratic levels. Whether as a result of fear, intimidation or flat out bribery there is no question that someone somewhere has taken over this city from the inside, and has no intention of letting go.

But we still have people out there defending us. Inspector Richmond and D.A. Adams are still doing everything in their power to prove that there is a sense of truth, and justice in Metropolis. However despite their efforts, and the efforts of every dedicated police officer and law official in our city something's got to change.

Call me altruistic, and maybe even a little crazy for writing this story. But I can no longer sit back and watch the evidence of corruption and immorality pile up on my desk without doing something. After this piece gets printed I fully expect the death threats and attempts on my life to pour in. Well I say bring it on. If the Elected Officials in this city want to bow down and let you walk all over them, that's fine with me. But don't you dare assume that everyone in this city is ready for you to take over.

I don't know what it's going to take to get the people of Metropolis to realize how bad things are. At this point, I don't even know if it's possible to get the mayor recalled or the Chief replaced. It might take a revolution. It might take another meteor shower. But it might only take one person to stand up and be a symbol of justice and say to the criminal element "No More."

As I said, maybe I'm altruistic. But I know from personal experience that there are still Heroes in this world.

All we need now is for them to show up, and fight back.

**- END of Pt. 1 -**

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Chorus

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLDING OUT pt2**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Thanks to everyone for their praise of the first Part of this story. It was nice to make use of my old journalism training and dust off the correct formatting. Unfortunately I find it easier to write an actual article then a fictional one. That meager 1,000 words took way more effort than I thought it would. So I'm glad you all seemed to like it. Not too bland a start, I hope. Okay, I'm done fishing for compliments (lol) here's some more actual fiction now!

**September 23, 2013**

**6:47pm**

**Daily Planet**

The view from the top of the Daily Planet building has always managed to leave people breathless the first time they see it. Standing beneath the eternally spinning and warmly glowing globe and looking out on the cityscape tended to make even the most cynical reporter seem idealistic and hopeful.

_Traits that seem sorely lacking in Metropolis these days_.

Sighing heavily, Chloe leaned against the railing and looked down at the street so many stories below. Her editorial had hit the city with the early morning edition and already Perry was fielding demands to have her removed from the paper. Money breeds power, dealing with the Luthors for most of her life taught her that, and power in Metropolis came from the streets and worked its way up.

So much had changed in her life. In one respect, she had achieved everything she's ever wanted. Success. Financial security. Her dream job as the investigative reporter at the Daily Planet.

_But it's not enough_. 

Call it a quirk, maybe even a personality trait gone wrong. _Whatever_. But somewhere along the way, somewhere over the years, her desire to uncover the truth in situations evolved into something more. Now finding out the truth, gathering evidence and reporting it to the public wasn't enough.

Maybe it was all the attempts on her life. _Buried alive, not one of my favorites_. Maybe it was all the close calls, the last minute rescues, all the times she was on the verge of destruction. Who knows? All that matters are the facts. Too many people in this world take advantage of others for their own gain.

Of course, everyone takes advantage of someone else for one reason or another. That's just human nature. But criminal elements that are looting and causing havoc for the good, hard working people of Metropolis, and getting away with barely a slap on the wrist. Well that just makes her furious.

_Great now __**I**__ have a Hero Complex_.

In the last year, Chloe had uncovered more evidence of crime and governmental corruption than even she had thought possible. Dirty dealings. Illegal smuggling operations. Connections to drug cartels and manufacturers. Rumors of murder. Evidence of worse than murder.

_And the very people who you'd hope would stop these crimes are on their payroll_.

After a time, there was only so much she could take. So many times she would defer to the indefatigable wisdom of Perry White. However, after months and months of "make sure of your evidence", "confirm every detail" and finally "we could all lose our jobs if we're unable to prove any of this" there was no more waiting.

Perry took one look at the charts and quotes she'd been able to acquire from reliable police officers and the Assistant D.A. herself, and said the best words in a reporters life.

"Print It."

_Now I just have to live with it_.

Within an hour after the paper hit the streets, her phone began ringing off the hook. Angry government officials and members of the police force insisting on a retraction. The Daily Planet Legal Department hauled her into Perry's office and demanded the same, declaring the words she had printed "didn't have sufficient evidence to back up her claims."

_No doubt. Lawyers are slimier than meteor freaks_.

Thankfully Perry was there to have her back. But the evil glares of lawyers who knew they were going to have to litigate against corporate nemesis' with the weight of Municipal Government on their side made them even more volatile than normal.

It wasn't until noon that she received her first death threat.

_Oh, how I missed those_.

There she was sitting at her desk and trying to wade through her pile of e-mails and notes for upcoming case files when the package was delivered. A non-descript looking man, wearing the ever-so-pleasant brown walked up to her, got her signature and then dropped the envelope on her desk. Not really paying attention, she tore it open reached inside and pulled out several candid black and white pictures of herself. At home. At work. At the parking garage where she leaves her car. At Lois' apartment. And one note printed in huge Arial Bold font.

**We Can Always Find You!**

Chloe wiped at her eyes with one hand, glad to see she wasn't crying anymore. Though she really wanted to.

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her cell phone. She'd turned off the ringer hours ago, so text messages and voice mails were piling up. Scrolling through them idly, she smiled at the one from her cousin.

_U have big brass ballz cuz. Call if u need 2 talk – Lo_

Wistfully, Chloe scrolled through the remainder of her messages before finally shutting the phone off and turning away from the railing. The one she was always looking for was never there. It was way past time to head home. She'd done enough for the day.

Taking the stairs back down to her floor, she strode determinedly to her corner kiosk, the heels on her fashionable (_Yet sensible!_) pumps clicking loudly in the nearly empty newsroom. Around her several of the sports reporters and college interns were scrambling to get the latest scores and lineups in place, readying for the last minute dash to the final print stage.

Arriving at her desk, she gave it the once over. Putting the most sensitive information into her tote bag, Chloe methodically shut down her computer and locked the drawers before turning to go.

A body slammed into her, knocking her back. Reflexively, Chloe swung up her tote bag and reared back, her face screwed up in fear and determination.

_Awkward much_?

"Jimmy?"

Pulling his face out from behind the hands he'd whipped up to cover up, Jimmy Olsen met her gaze with trepidation and concern. "Well," he coughed, trying to regain some composure. He began again. "Well I was going to ask how you were holding up. But clearly …"

Chloe leaned back against her desk, dropping her bag to the floor and putting one hand to her forehead. "God, Jimmy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to …"

"Freak out and swing for the fences?"

She smiled ruefully. "I didn't swing."

One of the sports reporters piped up from across the aisle. "With a windup like that Sullivan you could bat clean up for the Sharks."

As the sports crew broke into chuckles, Chloe's mortified face turned a bright crimson. Jimmy took a sour look around the room.

Quickly gathering up her bag again, Chloe took a hold of Jimmy's arm before he said anything to defend her honor and walked him to the elevators. The chuckles continued behind her until they were out of sight.

"What a bunch of jerks," Jimmy said still looking balefully over his shoulder as she led him away. "Don't they realize what a lousy day you're having?"

"Actually it's been a pretty good day."

He blinked as the doors to the elevator opened. "Hello? Death threat?"

They both stepped into the car. Chloe waited for the doors to close before answering. "All that means is that I'm right, Jimmy. I'm right and the people I'm right about are suddenly as scared of me as I am of them."

"Too bad they outnumber you and have cops _and_ robbers on their side." He looked at her cautiously. "What did Perry say?"

"He loves the article."

"No, about the …"

"I know what you meant," she snipped. Jimmy blinked back, a little hurt. Sighing again, Chloe touched his arm. "Sorry Jimmy. I'm a little frazzled."

The doors opened on the first floor and Jimmy led her out into the lobby. "So what _did_ Perry say?"

"About what you'd expect," Chloe said turning Jimmy to the side and leading him to the back entrance where her car was parked in the lot. "That he was worried about me, that I needed to get out of sight for a while. Not come into work."

"Makes sense to me. I'm surprised you're still here."

"I had too much to finish up before I left. Stories and leads to take with me so I can continue to send in reports."

"Either way Bright Eyes, you've got to get lost while you still can." He pulled them up short just before the back entrance. The look on his face was beyond concerned, beyond frightened. "Where are you going to go? I know that Lois' is away on assignment."

"I'll be fine Jimmy."

"What if you're not? I mean, you can't go home. Perry's right, you've got to go where no one can find you until the heat cools off."

She put on a brave smile. "I told you Jimmy, I'll be fine. I know a place."

He paused, searching her features carefully. Looking like he was going to say something, he stopped and waited before trying again. "Well, let me give you a lift. How do you know your car's even safe?"

"Because I've had it parked right next to the security office all day long," she said knowingly. "Anyone who'd get too close would have been seen or apprehended already."

Jimmy pursed his lips. "Well okay. But at least let me walk you to your car."

"Fine."

It had turned chilly since she'd been on the roof. Of course the wind might've just seemed that way on the leeside of the Daily Planet. Off in the distance Chloe saw her reliable car still parked outside the security office. From all appearances, it looked untouched.

_Thank God_.

Halfway across the parking lot, one of the security officers stepped out of the office and waved. Relieved, Chloe waved back and began fiddling in her tote bag for her keys. The guard nodded his head and went back into the office, rummaging behind the desk.

"Huh."

"What?"

"I thought Bobby was the evening security guy."

"Might've called in hung over. He likes to party."

"You know from experience?" he asked petulantly.

"Oh _please_ Jimmy! I mean we stopped dating over 4 years …."

The thunder of fully automatic gunfire tore through the pedestrian sounds of Metropolis accompanied by the sound of glass shattering. Instinctively, Chloe dropped to the ground and rolled away. All around her she could feel the hum and heat of lead as it zipped past, biting into the concrete.

Not looking back she rolled up to her knees, forced her feet under her and ran as fast as she could with her head down until reaching the relative safety provided by an old Dodge Caliber. Within seconds the windshields were blown apart and the metallic sounds of bullets hammering into the vehicle tore into the air.

Her hands quivering, Chloe frantically scrambled in her tote bag. Within seconds she'd pulled out the automatic pistol she'd carried for protection since Dark Thursday and flicked back the safety.

When the gunfire suddenly stopped, Chloe risked a peek over the hood of the car. There was the "guard" walking towards her cover while reloading an assault rifle. His boot steps were loud on the suddenly quiet pavement as he strode implacably forward, stepping over the still body in his path. Blood leaving prints behind him as he continued his march.

_Oh my God_.

With her emotions surging to full anxiety levels, Chloe stood up from her cover and levered her pistol at the "guard". His surprise was evident as he frantically tried to slap his clip into place.

Squeezing just like her she'd been taught, slowly but smoothly, Chloe opened fire six times. Exultant, she watched three impacts score on her assailant's torso, kicking fabric and blood into the air. The man fell to the pavement with a sickening thud.

Frantic, Chloe ran towards Jimmy's still form, the blood pooling beneath his body. Dropping to her knees beside him, Chloe turned him to face her.

"Arhhhh!"

_Thank God_!

"Jimmy! Oh Jimmy I'm so sorry!"

"I've been shot!"

"I know. Oh God." She fished in her pockets for her cell, then remembered it was in her tote. "Dammit!"

"I've never been shot before!"

"Just hang on Jimmy, I'll call for an ambulance."

Standing up quickly, she turned to race for her tote bag and stopped short. Three more men had appeared, all pointing weapons at her face.

Suddenly nerveless, Chloe dropped her pistol to the pavement and stared at her assailants. Looking for a way out. Any way.

The thug on the far left sneered, cocking the hammer back on his pistol.

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end.

A pneumatic blast rushed past her blowing her hair and coat tails madly in every direction.

_It can't be!_

Opening her eyes again Chloe was astonished to see all three of her assailants trussed up with telephone wire and hung by their ankles off a nearby streetlight like some obscure piñata. All three men were gagged with what looked to be their own socks.

Spinning back to help Jimmy, she found only his pooled blood and a series of bloody footprints.

Unable to keep a grin from spreading across her face, Chloe looked in every direction for a sign of him. Waiting for the tell tale displacement of air that would announce his arrival and return into her life.

_I'm going to rip his head off for doing this to me_.

After a few moments, she realized that he must be with Jimmy at the hospital. Rushing over to pick up her tote bag and sprint to her car, she spared a hateful glance at the trio of thugs. At the door, she fumbled with her keys, the adrenaline still racing through every fiber of her being, her hands trembling uncontrollably.

_Come on Sullivan, get a grip._

With an accompanying sonic boom, her hair was blasted forward in front of her eyes, causing her to drop her keys in shock. There was a definite presence behind her, and she forced the smile off of her face. _You are __**mad**__ at him_! "I swear, if you're _still_ wearing that flannel shirt …"

Her voice trailed off. Standing before her was a whip lean man with surprisingly broad shoulders in a painfully hard to look at red suit. Head to toe red suit, from boots to gloves to mask. The only decoration was the small white circle with the yellow lightning bolt in the dead center of his torso. But while suit may have been unusual, the cocky smirk spread across was eternally familiar.

"Bart?"

"You know it babe." Tucking a thumb under his mask and sliding it (_What is with those ear wings_?) over his head to let his curls flop out. Sweat beaded on his forehead a bit, but nothing was hiding that smile anymore. "But flannel ain't exactly my thing. Just so we're clear."

**END-**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLDING OUT pt3**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Sort of surprises by the "instant feedback" that part 2 got. No, obviously it's not done there. I just forgot to add the "End of Pt2" when I wrote "END" No worries. Glad I surprised a few of you with Bart in place. Big Flash mark, just finished re-watching the complete series on DVD (kinda silly, but Mark Hamill as the Trickster is MONEY!) so I had to elevate him from Impulse to The Flash. Had to be done. Enjoy!

**September 23, 2013**

**11:18pm**

**Metropolis General Hospital**

_God I am so sick of hospitals_.

Weaving through the hallways at a very cautious yet determined pace, Chloe kept out of sight as much as possible. Staying close to the walls and stepping behind open doors at any sign of life. She continually checked her watch, as she hustled along.

Sporting a long, white doctor's lab coat and carrying a clipboard (_That lunchroom'll never miss it_) Chloe made every attempt to blend in as she stepped into the Intensive Care Ward.

Barely glancing at the distracted-by-Conan-on-the-tube security guard, Chloe kept her eyes as neutral as possible while striding determinately down the hallway. After turning a corner without any alarm being raised she allowed herself a sigh of relief and hurried on.

_455 … 457 … 601!_

After taking a quick peek at the docket to make certain that this was the right room, Chloe quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

Her carefully masked facial expression crumbled into one of dismay at the sight before her.

Jimmy was lying on the bed hooked up to more machines than she even had names for. One fed him fluids through the I.V., another was attached to his nostrils to assist his breathing. A heart rate monitor beeped softly and steadily to one side. Already, there were cards and flowers from well-wishers at the Planet decorating the dressing table and windowsill next to his bed.

_He looks so …. Pale_.

Chloe sat down in the nearby chair and gripped his hand softly. "I am so sorry, Jimmy."

Some time passed. Eventually the events of the day began to catch up with her and she found herself beginning to nod off.

A new beeping began to catch her attention. Forcing back the clouds of dreamland, Chloe opened her eyes and immediately sought out the heart rate monitor. Seeing that machine still maintaining it's pace, her brows crinkled in momentary confusion. The beeping got more insistent.

_Oh Crap_.

Reaching under her acquired lab coat, Chloe scrabbled at her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Hitting the sequence to unlock her keypad and silence the beeping, she scrolled through her text messages.

**Babe – U were told to stay put! **

Chloe grimaced faintly as she replied.

**Couldn't hide anymore. Had to know if J was ok**.

With that she snapped her phone shut and stood up to leave. _Been here too long already. Someone might find_ …

A familiar blast of air whipped the hair out of her face and billowed her coat like a flowing white cape. Closing her eyes to adjust her mood, she clenched her fists and took an aggressive step forward. "Look Bart… "

Two small but strong hands gently grabbed her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she saw Bart standing before her sans fire alarm red lycra outfit. Dressed in a dark pair of khakis and matching long sleeved Tee with a backpack slung over one shoulder, Bart looked less super-hero and more art student as he gave her a fierce look.

"Babe, Ollie's worried sick." When she tried to turn away he tightened his grip slightly. "Chloe we're all worried. Someone came very close to killing you today."

"They came closer to killing Jimmy."

"Ollie's got the med reports. He'll be fine."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's supposed to make you careful!"

Silence.

_I'm so sick of crying today_.

Wiping frantically at her eyes, Chloe turned away, breaking Bart's grip.

He sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and massaging at one temple. "Babe … Chloe … Look. We know you were doing the right thing. Going after InterGang, calling them on their shenanigans. But we can't always be there to back you."

Chloe nodded, her voice barely a whisper. "I know."

Running his fingers through her dark curls he stepped in front of her again. "It's not that we don't want to, but we're spread thin right now. Ollie's got us in all four corners. And even I have a hard time getting here from Australia on a moment's notice."

She shook her head. "I'm glad you did come Bart. I really am." She paused. "But I can't be the 'damsel in distress'. It's just not in me. I have to be out there, finding out who's causing the problem and exposing them."

He grinned dashingly. "And that's why we love you."

She smiled slightly. "So how am I supposed to do that holed up in a safe house?"

"How are you supposed to do that from the city morgue?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "When did you get all logical and stuff?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "What? I can't have layers?"

In spite of herself she laughed softly.

Sensing victory, Bart placed a surprisingly solid arm across her shoulders. "So what do you say I zip you over to Star City? You can hide out in the JLHQ. Keep in contact with the Planet from there. Update your files. Hang out with the crew." He smiled knowingly. "Get to know why I'm called 'The Flash' now."

Chloe rolled her eyes knowingly. "Please, Bart. I've already heard that you're a two minute man. Not impressed."

"But those two minutes? Stuff of legend."

"I bet."

"I'll go double or nothing."

"I'm all about the nothing here."

"I'll buy you dinner."

"No."

"Ice cream?"

"No."

"A puppy?"

"So I can have another immature creature to clean up after? Definitely no."

"Straight to the sex then?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger Chloe sighed heavily. "Bart …"

He removed his arm and held both hands in front of his body, adopting the universally accepted posture of surrender. "Fine, crush my hopes and dreams. I realize I'm not all tall, dark and completely out of your life. But at least I'm here and trying to help."

She met his gaze sadly. "I know Bart. And I am grateful for all your help, and the help that the rest of the crew is offering." She stabbed a finger at his chest and got a glint in her eye. "But I'm not 'ready to put out grateful'. Got it?"

Bart lowered his arms. His smile returned shyly. "I got it, babe." Then surprisingly he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles lightly. At her wide eyed expression his smile widened. "So … Star City? Hang at the HQ until we can take the time to clean up Metropolis for you?"

Taking her hand back gingerly Chloe looked at Bart in surprise. _Bart? Smooth_? Shaking her head to clear it, she replied. "No. Not that far away." Seeing his look of confusion, she elaborated. "I mean, my dad still lives her. Lois'll be back from assignment in a few weeks. I want …" She gripped her hands together fiercely. "I _need_ to be here for them, in case something happens. I can't do that …"

"Out in the Chateau de JL. Gotcha." He frowned, rubbing his chin in thought. "I suppose you've got a place in mind?"

She nodded. "Just waiting to hear back, making sure it's cool to crash and hide out."

"It's not an old dorm room buddy is it? Because if you're trading staying with me to go with some …." He cut off suddenly, eyeing the door carefully.

"Bart, what is …" The careful plodding of footsteps echoed faintly out in the hall.

Multiple footsteps.

"Orderlies?" he whispered.

"Hospital staff wear soft-soled shoes don't they?"

The footsteps stopped on the other side of the door. The faint shadows of more than one person blocked the light from beneath the entranceway.

Chloe looked frantically behind her at Jimmy's unconscious frame. "Bart … What are we …"

Looking back she saw Bart now in full 'Flash Gear' and stuffing the remains of his shirt into his backpack. He winked at her. "Stay put doll. I've got this …"

The door swung open. Two large men wearing dark trench coats started to step into the room, pistols with mounted silencers leading the way before them.

Bart turned toward the men and assumed an arrogant pose. "Hello boys."

The lead thug's eyes' widened as he squeezed on the trigger

Chloe tried to keep an eye on everything that happened next and failed miserably. Softly she heard the sound of muffled gunfire and felt the breeze of displaced air. After several moments, she realized that both thugs had emptied the barrels of their guns and were staring forward in surprise.

The Flash stood there, whistling softly and casually juggling an impossible number of bullets in a complicated triple loop, his hands a complete blur.

Both men looked at each other and turned to bail.

In a crimson streak, suddenly both men were bound together by their own coats at the ankles, wrists and necks and lying back to back on the ground. The wide eyed look of terror in their eyes was something Chloe would never forget.

"Bar … uhm, " Slight pause for forced coughing. "Flash?"

Bart looked up from where he was tightening the last strap on the ankles. "Yeah, doll?"

"Why socks in their mouths?"

"Why not?"

_Good point_.

Kneeling down next to the closest thug, Chloe looked him hard in the eyes. As she was about to speak, her cell phone beeped. Silencing it with a quick movement, she turned her attention back to the balding man.

"Tell your boss something for me." He glared up at her balefully. Swallowing her fear, she put on a brave face and smiled, showing teeth. "Tell him that they might always find me, but I'll never stop exposing them. One day, very soon, I'm going to stop them." She stood up and glared right back. "The people of Metropolis will get their city back, and I'll be there to make sure it happens."

Bart smirked. "Nice speech." He looked over at the clock on the wall then glanced back at the thugs. "Well, I guess I should zip these guys over to the police station. Not that it'll do much good, but they can't stay here."

"Do that, I'll stay with Jimmy till you come back."

"Okay. I'll talk to Ollie about getting him transferred somewhere safer. Don't want these guys trying to follow through."

"Thanks. I'll be here."

He nodded. Then with a high pitched squeal and a rush of air blurred out of sight, all trace of the men, their weapons and the bullets gone.

Fishing out her cell phone, she quickly scrolled through her messages. Finding the most recent one she smiled in relief. Patting Jimmy's hand reassuringly she dialed a number, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Senator Kent? … Sorry, I know Mrs … Martha … It's good to hear your voice too … I'm sorry to call so late …. You're right. I do need a favor."

**-END of pt3-**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLDING OUT pt4**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Not sure if I have anything to add here as a personal note. I feel like I should be saying something. But I've got nothing. Please keep reading, and I'll keep on posting. You all rock and are excellent at making me feel like I'm going somewhere with this piece.

**September 24, 2013  
3:25am  
Kent Farm**

**Smallville**

Turning down the final stretch of gravel road, Chloe piloted her borrowed vehicle around the corner carefully and rolled underneath the gateway holding the perennial "Kent Farm" sign. The night had cleared up during the three hour drive from Metropolis to Smallville and now the light off the half-moon made everything seem so clear, and so easy to see by.

At the end of the road, Chloe could see the light on the porch as well as the one in the kitchen, brightening the darkness around the warm, cheerily yellow home. Pulling into the end of the driveway, she couldn't stop herself from looking wistfully over at the barn.

_How long now?_

Shutting down the car, Chloe took a moment to just sit and marvel at her surroundings. From the fence posts, to the old tractor sitting unused near the field, to the surrounding cornstalks. She took a deep breath.

_Still smells like home. _

Getting out of the car, she shouldered her tote bag (_Now with new and improved weaponry, emergency communicators and overnight clothes!_) and took a careful look around. Bart had promised her that he'd keep her from being followed. And there had been no sign of anyone behind her, not since she'd made the turn off to Wichita.

_I always hate taking the long way here. Especially in Lois' gas guzzling sports car_.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe started walking towards the farm house, intentionally not looking in the direction of the barn.

As she climbed the steps onto the porch, the front door creaked open spilling warm light out in a yellow glow. Mrs. Kent stood silhouetted in the light as an old dog plodded past her feet and trotted over to Chloe.

Dropping to her knees with a small cry, Chloe took the dog in her arms. "Shelby!" The reddish furred dog placed her front paws on his shoulders and licked at her cheek. "Oh my God, I can't believe what a good dog you are."

"She wasn't that good earlier. Getting into the garbage was something I'd hoped she'd outgrown a few years ago."

Wordlessly, Chloe stood up and looked at Mrs. Kent.

Wearing a comfortable old robe and leaning against the doorframe, Martha Kent looked like the years of solitude were finally catching up with her. Hey perpetually auburn hair was showing lines of gray at the temples and her normally tanned face was beginning to look more pallid and pale than Chloe had ever seen it before.

Stepping forward clumsilyly, Chloe dropped her bag and carefully wrapped her arms around Mrs. Kent's torso. In response, Martha held her back and whispered quietly. "I've missed you too, Chloe."

_God not again_.

Chloe sniffled against her shoulder, trying to hold back the sobs. "I didn't mean to lose touch," her voice breaking. Martha soothed her gently, rubbing at her back. "It's just … After everything … I kept myself so busy. Buried in my work."

"It's all right Chloe."

"I missed you, I missed everything … I miss …"

Martha squeezed her tighter, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I miss him too."

After a few more minutes, both women separated and went into the house. Shelby followed dutifully behind them, wagging her tail softly.

"You've certainly stirred up a hornet's nest with City Hall," Martha said as she poured another cup of coffee. "I've been out of politics for over a year now, and even I'm getting calls from the Senator's office looking for information."

"Well it's all true, sadly." Chloe took a long sip before continuing. "I've been gathering the intel and putting together evidence since Mayor Lawrence took power." She shook her head sadly. "If I'd put it together beforehand I might have been able to stave off his election by investigating his connections to InterGang."

Martha leaned back with a slight smile and took up her cup again. "As I know you've said in the past, 'You can't do everything' Chloe."

She grimaced faintly. "But this is different."

"It always is."

"You know what I mean. If I had started digging before the election, none of these terrible things would ever have happened."

Martha shrugged. "Maybe. But then they might have happened all the same." She reached across the table to grip Chloe's hand softly. "There wasn't anything you could have done."

Chloe dropped her gaze. "I know that." She didn't say anything for a long moment. "Doesn't feel like it though."

Martha took her hand back. "It never does."

They sat in silence for several long moments, while the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway quietly reminded them of the inevitable arrival of four a.m.

Shelby got up from her place at Martha's feet, yawning hugely and shaking herself out. She plodded over to her water dish and began drinking.

"It is good to see you Chloe."

Snapping out of her internal reverie, Chloe met the older woman's smile with one of her own. "You too."

Martha sighed, looking around the kitchen. "It's so hard to believe that this big old house was once so full of sound. Of life." Her smile turned wistful. "And to think I used to long for quiet."

They shared a sad chuckle.

"I miss my boys so much. I miss them everyday." Shelby perked up her ears at Martha's tone and trotted over, resting her muzzle on her lap. Martha smiled and scratched behind the dog's ears. "I miss the sound of the tractor being worked on. I even miss Jonathan's snoring, and _that_ is something I never thought I'd say."

"I bet."

Martha's face got serious again and set down her cup. "Are you sure that you wouldn't feel more comfortable staying someplace safer? I'm sure that General Lane, or someone I know in Washington could …"

"Mrs. Kent, if you want me to leave I will. Gladly." _Suck it up, Sullivan_. "But … All day as I was being told to leave town, find a safe place to hide … All my life I've only felt safe in exactly one place." She put down her cup and looked Martha dead in the eyes. "And that place is here."

Long pause.

Martha stood up. "Well, let's get you settled in then."

_How can this room still smell like him after five years?_

Sitting on his bed and curled up in the comforter Chloe leaned back against the pillows and tried to get some sleep. After the third or fourth attempt to keep her eyes shut, she sighed fiercely and snapped them open. Sitting up in bed, she rubbed her knuckles into her eyes in frustration.

_It's almost five in the morning. Please let me get some_ _rest_.

But her pleas went unheeded. In the distance the first rooster was beginning to crow, and the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. The light in the bedroom got steadily brighter and warmer, even behind the thick curtains.

Casting her gaze around the room, it was hard not to see him in every corner. From the Sharks posters on the wall, to the multitude of pictures of Martha and Jonathan, and the closet loaded with primary colors and flannel. The piles of books now neatly stacked on shelves, or put away in boxes still ranged in topic from Advanced Astronomy, to Lifestyles in Ancient Rome, to the Cat in the Hat.

Getting out of bed and wrapping the comforter around her, Chloe walked over to the dressing table and started fingering the trinkets and knick knacks. Old toys. A beat up softball. A notebook filled with university notes.

Picking up the picture frame she looked longingly at the image framed therein. _God, we were so young. When was this taken? 1999? 2000?_

They were all sitting in the bleachers at Smallville High, likely watching the Crows in action going by their pennants and coats. Pete was smiling his best one-day-I'll-be-the-assistant-to-the-governor grin and leaning way into frame. She was leaning against his broad shoulder and rolling her eyes up at Pete, but also clearly laughing. And Clark ….

_Where are you?_

Clark was looking right at the camera, smiling that million dollar smile and looking like the happiest kid on the planet.

Closing her eyes, Chloe put the picture frame back on the dresser and walked over to the window. On the way she retrieved her communicator from her tote bag and flipped it open.

Two messages.

**Still don't know y u wanted 2 drive. Flash Express always there 4 u. B Safe – B**

**Call if you need ANYthing Watchtower. We're just finishing business up in Korea right now. Another week at the outside. Remember, don't use the cell. There might be a trace on its signal. GA**

Smiling slightly Chloe closed the communicator and leaned against the window frame, watching the sun rise. Off in the distance, she could see the workers beginning to come down the gravel road to work on the rm. Since Clark began his sabbatical (_The Official term for the Senator's only son's sudden disappearance_) Mrs. Kent had hired a number of local hands from neighboring farms to pick up the slack and take over the crops, fields and livestock. As recently as this year, Martha told her that she'd sold over ninety-percent of the land to these hands hanging onto only the main yardage around the house and barn and the back forty that Jonathan and Clark had loved so much.

Looking over to his barn, his original Fortress of Solitude, made her nostalgia even more poignant. _It's not making me any sleepier though_.

Closing her eyes again, Chloe opened the one memory she could never forget.

_It was the end of summer. Just a few weeks ago they'd gone through the hell of capturing and subduing the government (and Luthorcorp's) Solomon Grundy project. Every member of the team had needed serious medical attention after that. Even Clark, though he was back on his feet by the end of the next day._

_He was up in his loft, standing at the open window looking out to the fields with his back to the stairs. There was no doubt that he'd seen and heard her arrive, but he still stood facing away. Almost afraid to look around._

_When he did turn at the sound of her voice, the look in his eyes was so emotional, so overpowering, that every one of the emotional defenses around her heart threatened to break into a million pieces. It took every fiber in her being to not run headlong into his arms right there. For a long moment they stood there, staring at each other. When he finally spoke, they were words that she never imagined him saying._

"_I have to go."_

_For the next half hour, Chloe felt her heart crumble to her feet as they argued back and forth against his decision. Every spurious and admittedly true argument she put forth was instantly riposted with his insistent, yet very possibly accurate claim that "I don't even know the half of what I am capable of doing." Yet still she argued, fighting back the tears and the heartache in her bones and focusing on the determined yet pained look on his face._

_Finally there was nothing left to say. No arguments left to put forth. Only one question._

"_How long?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know."_

_With that, Chloe finally gave in and threw herself into his arms and squeezed as tight as she could. He wrapped his arms around her gently but firmly, resting his chin on the top of her head._

_Finally, he disengaged her arms and stepped back. Picking up his backpack and slinging it over one shoulder he stopped and looked at her one last time. With his free hand he touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb gently to wipe away the tears. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but then clearly changed his mind. Instead he leaned forward and softly kissed her just to the side of her mouth._

The sound of heavy machinery firing to life snapped Chloe's eyes wide open. In a panic she lurched from her position against the window and dove for her tote bag, retrieving her pistol flipping off the safety. Staying crouched low she rushed back to the window and peered out into the yard.

Off near the barn, several men in overalls were trying to fire the old tractor back to life. The diesel stack chugging away fiercely and its old gears grinding at the pressure. Closer to the barn another man had fired up the wood chipper and was starting to grind out the extra brush retrieved from the cropland.

Glancing at the digital clock at the bedside table, Chloe realized that it was now almost eight thirty. Sighing in relief, she pressed her free hadn to her chest and thumbed the safety off her pistol.

_Definitely bedtime_.

Closing the curtains firmly to keep out the light and as much noise as possible, Chloe tucked the pistol under the pillow and crawled back onto the bed. Wrapping herself even tighter into her comforter, she closed her eyes, hoping to dream happier dreams.

END of Pt4


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLDING OUT pt5**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Hopefully I'll have time to crank this out in one sitting y'all. I've had a very slack last two days here at the "Gay Job" so I was happily writing away. Today however was payback and only now (with two hours left into my 12-hour O.T. Day) .have a chance to get all creative and postulating. So let's see what we've got. Okay – this likely needs a serious BETA, but this should hold you all AND me for the weekend. I'll be updating more come Monday. Promise!!

**September 26, 2013  
1:09pm  
Kent Farm**

**Smallville**

From- White.Perrydaily. Your Latest Article

I'm serious Sullivan, this follow-up piece is going to get you a Pulitzer. Provided of course we all manage to stay alive for the next couple of weeks. This town's been messed up for months, but now there's practically a full blown manhunt to find you Chloe. Wherever you are, STAY THERE! As soon as it's safe to bring you home we'll send the DP chopper and make a big production with the TV affiliates, give those lousy hacks something to actually cover. Something newsworthy, and not involving some celebrity gossip crap.

Yeah, this coming from the former host of "X-Styles"

Be well. I'll be in touch.

PW

Chloe smiled lightly and closed down her e-mail browser. Glancing over at the copy of the Daily Planet on the desk in front of her eyes twinkled lightly at the headlines.

INTREPID REPORTER ESCAPES INTERGANG: Sullivan Reports From Hiding

SULLIVAN STORY AWAKENS METROPOLIS

PLANET PHOTOGRAPHER RECOVERING: Olsen Blood Transfusion Today

CITIZENS PUSHING FOR MAYORAL RE-ELECTION

Leaning back in her chair, she let out a satisfied sigh, and laced her fingers behind her head.

In the last three days spent relaxing and refreshing at the Kent Farm, Chloe chronicled her adventures since the publishing of her first editorial expose. _Save for Bart's timely rescues, of course. The boy doesn't need more ego, and Ollie prefers the low profile_. The exercise of walking around the fields and helping out with some minor chores was both good for her psyche and her writing clarity. Once she'd managed to get some rest and put some distance between her recent experiences and her current locale, her desire to produce more biting commentary and expository news returned with full force. She fired off three articles and editorials to Perry in rapid succession, leaving her satisfied beyond measure.

_At least people know, and are willing to help themselves_.

Ollie and the boys had been in touch as well. Apparently the Korea problem was still being a pain and they had "no clear exit strategy". Of course, that didn't keep Bart from zipping halfway across the world to join her and Martha for dinner last night. Thankfully, he only managed to stay until dessert before his communicator went off. After a frantic Oliver-yelling-restrainedly conversation, Bart made his apologies and took off.

_That boy_ ….

So now, as she lounged restfully up in Clark's loft, Chloe took her first few breaths of freedom. No one had managed to track her down (_Yet_.) Her father had been left alone. And Lois' apartment had only been ransacked once. _Which is fine. Her car is GPS-deprived_.

As the sun slowly descended from its noon-time peak the slanting yellow rays began to creep up on her seated position. The chair legs scraping softly against the wooden planks, Chloe stood up and walked over to the window, gazing wistfully out to the sunlit fields.

In the pasture she could see some of the hands working on the ancient tractor again. Like a swarm of worker ants, the four or five men attacked the rusty red menace from every angle, trying in vain to get a response.

Leaning against the window frame, Chloe inhaled deeply of the farm's varied smells. _Save for cow dung, still a good thing_. Truly relaxed, for the first time in months she folded her arms into the flannel sleeves of her borrowed shirt and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt a familiar nudging at her hip. Glancing down, she saw Shelby sitting on her haunches holding a battered old Frisbee in her mouth.

"You want to play, do you?" Her tail thumped on the floor. "You sure you're up to it?" More tail thumping. Chloe laughed delightedly. "All right girl, let's go."

Following the red-furred dog down the steps and out into the driveway area, brought the full effect of the sunlight to her eyes. _Ouch. Sunglasses much_? Tying up the very long front ends of the shirt in a knot just above her navel, Chloe rolled back the sleeves and chased Shelby down, taking the Frisbee from her mouth.

The next few minutes brought a smile to her face and a touch of sadness to her eyes. After just the first few throws, Chloe was forced to moderate how far of a toss she launched the plastic disc. While Shelby was still very spry for her age, but there was no denying that her door ripping off its hinges and whole roast beef eating days were behind her. But there she went, gamely trotting after that chewed up Frisbee and dutifully bringing it back.

"Good girl," she called as Shelby trotted back again, her tail wagging happily. Dropping to her knees she scratched the old dog behind her ears and laughed delightedly when she rolled over onto her back and begged for the tummy rubs.

After a few more minutes of rollicking, the late summer heat started to hit them both harder then Chloe expected. Calling the dog along, she headed towards the farmhouse.

_Glinting?_

A flickering light at eye level off in the distance made her vision twitch. Trying not to appear rattled, Chloe continued her steady pace towards the house while making use of her periphery vision.

_Just be a farm hand. __**Please**__ just be a farm hand_.

Once inside the house, Chloe hustled through the kitchen and rushed towards one of the main windows in the living room. Keeping herself as hidden from sight as possible, she inched open one side of the curtains and scanned the fields adjoining the main road in.

Sweeping her gaze from left to right, she unconsciously kept a fierce grip on the flimsy, lacey curtains. Her knuckles whitening, sweat beginning to form on her brow from a source other than the unseasonably warm weather. Shelby sat on her haunches next to Chloe, her head cocked at an inquisitive angle. As Chloe continued to scan the fields, her anxiety grew and Shelby began to whine softly at the lack of attention being paid her way.

"Is something wrong?"

Chloe jumped, whirling around to face the voice. Her sudden movement startling Shelby, causing her to bark protectively and start running around.

One hand to her chest, Chloe stared reprovingly. "Geez, Mrs. Kent. Could you be a bit less quiet when sneaking up on someone."

Martha's face creased into a pursed lip frown. She walked towards the curtains and opened them wide, looking out at the fields.

"Did you see something?"

Chloe shook her head. "I thought I saw a glint of light." Her shoulders shrugged slightly. "Maybe I've watched too many movies. But it looked exactly like …"

"Reflection of binoculars?"

"Yeah. Stupid, huh?"

Martha peered off into the distance. "Not necessarily."

She pointed.

Coming to the older woman's side, Chloe looked in the direction she was pointing.

Off in the distance, almost so far down along the road as to be out of sight, was the flickering light.

Silence reigned in the living room for several moments as both women stared out the window. Shelby sat back down on her haunches next to Martha.

"It's probably nothing."

"It could be anything."

More silence.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Mrs. Kent," Chloe said with a trembling voice, her hands gripping the front of the windowsill tightly. "I shouldn't have come here."

Martha put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous Chloe."

"I should've listened. Listened to Ollie and the others. Hell, I should've even listened to Bart."

"We don't have time for this Chloe."

"Mrs. Kent, I brought these killers here! I brought them to …"

"You did what you thought was right," Martha said with firm motherly authority, locking her gaze onto Chloe's. "You've always felt safe here, and I'm glad. But this is not the time to panic."

She stared at the older woman with amazement. "How can you be so calm?"

Martha smiled sadly. "This isn't the first time the Kent Farm's been under siege."

Chloe looked out the window again, intently focused on the flickering light. "So what do we do?"

"Go get your things from Clark's room," Martha said reassuringly. "I'm going to talk with the farmhands. Together we'll check out that light and make sure it's nothing."

"What if it's not nothing?"

"You are going to run out the back-forty. And I want you to keep running until you get to a safe place to hide?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "You mean the caves?"

Martha nodded. No one outside of Smallville should even know they exist, never mind where they're located. Go there and hide until I come to get you."

Chloe nodded and ran up the stairs to get her things. Without breaking stride she crashed into Clark's room and paused.

_Oh god, where did I put everything?_

Several frantic minutes later, Chloe came trundling back down the stairs, her tote bag slung over her shoulder, improperly packed pieces of clothing dangling out the sides. Martha still stood at the window, a phone in one hand and the other hand tucked out of sight.

"Okay Bill. Thanks. I'll be right out." Turning to Chloe she smiled. "They're good men. We'll make certain that everything's clear for you."

Chloe frowned. "You don't believe it nothing either, do you?"

Martha shook her head slightly. "That's why I want you to take Shelby. For protection." The dog's ears perked up at mention of her name. Chloe smiled ruefully. _Who's protection_?

"Okay then. I'd better get going."

"One more thing." Martha hesitated, looking hesitantly out the window. "If things go badly, and it's not me coming for you at the Kawatche Caves. You're going to need something ... Powerful."

"More powerful than a Remington Special?"

"Much." Without pause, Martha withdrew her other hand from hiding and held out a shiny, silver octagonal disc. "Definitely more powerful."

**END of Pt5-**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLDING OUT pt6**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Okay, so I have a few hours to kill before I get all tuxedoed up. The Mrs. Is asleep and my visiting best friend's off to a softball game. And my little dog is too sleepy to play ball. Sounds like prime time to fire off an update. Enjoy!

**September 26, 2013  
1:43pm  
The woods around Smallville**

"Come on, Shelby" Chloe wheezed, leaning against an old oak tree with both hands on her knees and sweat dripping off her nose. "Just give me a minute. Okay?"

The aging red dog paced back and forth nervously, whining softly.

Chloe shook her head tiredly. _No more table scraps for you, dog._

The unseasonably humid September air was not helping for stamina. Her borrowed blue and white flannel shirt was soaked down the back and under the arms. Dirt and soot now smudged her face, and caked her boots and pant legs.

_Is that a blister? Ow._

Straightening up to a standing position, she motioned for Shelby to follow and began moving forward again. This time a stately, yet steady walk.

_Don't think about it. Get to the caves_.

Fingering inside her tote bag (_That now feels heavier than an anvil_!) for her pistol, she reassured herself for possibly the tenth time that it was still there.

Shelby trotted ahead slightly, sniffing the ground and the air continuously. More alert and aware than Chloe had ever seen the dog.

_How does she know?_

In the distance behind her, Chloe thought she heard the sounds of doors slamming and cars starting up. It was hard to be sure. Looking back over her shoulder she tried to make out the sounds, but the cover of trees muffled the noises too much.

Determinedly, Chloe picked up her pace and caught up to the dog at a slight jog. "Come on girl."

**1:47pm  
Kent Farm**

**Smallville**

Bill Eadie gathered his brother and the two other men that worked for him together and began to stalk towards the car parked at the far end of the Kent pasture. When Senator Kent had called him a few minutes ago, giving him the okay to try and get these intruders off her property he'd been excited.

Back in his youth, Bill Eadie was known as a rough and tumble sort of man. On more than a few occasions he'd been tossed out of the Wild Coyote for drunken and disorderly behavior. On a few more occasions, he'd even spent his share time in the Sherriff's drunk tank.

But some things change over time. AA meetings, family interventions, the love of a good woman and a third baby on the way change your perspectives on life. Turn some of your baser instincts around. Make you want to be a better person.

Having the opportunity to take over and earn the land provided on the Kent Farm was more of a privilege than the Senator likely knew. Her family's legacy in Smallville had been bordering on legendary for it's generosity and consideration for others even before Jonathan had run for office. After his terrible and early death, Martha Kent's ascension into her husband's position had earned her more admiration than she would ever know. Especially with Bill Eadie.

One of the initiatives that Senator Kent had helped initiate in the State of Kansas had been an _Addiction Rehabilitation and Re-Evaluation_ facility in Metropolis. Bill was one of the first graduates of their program in 2008, allowing him to start over fresh and make up for the mistakes of a misspent and lecherous youth.

Now a successful farming man, having taken over his uncles property and with the opportunity to one day own and operate the land around the Kent Farm, Bill was happy to finally be leaving his bar brawling and drunkenly debaucherous days behind him.

But when Senator Kent called him, asking for this favor, Bill had smiled like the wild man Bill of old. _Been too long since I've had a good dust up anyways_, he thought while his hands gripped the spade he carried tightly.

As the dark colored Cadillac came into view at the top of the rise, Bill heard his brother Tommy chuckle gleefully. "These boys ain't gonna know what hit, eh Bill?"

Bill smiled thinly.

As Bill and his crew stepped out of the cornstalks, three large men in dark suits stepped out of the Cadilliac. One of them was holding a pair of binoculars, while the others seems to be keeping their arms close to their sides.

Bill kept walking forward. "Sorry boys, but Senator Kent wants you away from her property." His brother Tommy chuckled softly.

"I wasn't aware that this road was a part of the Kent property," binoculars-man declared calmly, reaching into his coat. "Why don't I call the Sheriff and see what he has to say?"

"Go ahead, call the Sheriff." Bill laughed, bouncing the spade against his palm. "But by the time he gets here, you boys'll be long gone."

The man smirked. "You've got that part right," He pulled his hand out from the inside of his coat.

He wasn't holding a cell phone.

"Jesus."

Martha was just stepping into Clark's old pickup truck when she heard the distant popping noise. Her face framed in shock, she looked across the field toward where the glinting was and pulled out her cell phone. Punching in Bill's number, she pressed the phone to her ear and tried to ignore the distant shouting and screaming.

The ringing in her ear cut off abruptly. Replacing it was a sudden elevation of the screaming, and the sadly familiar sound of gunfire coming through the earpiece.

"Bill?" Martha screamed. "Bill can you hear me?"

The voice on the other end was ragged, and barely audible over the rest of the havoc on the other end. "Sena …. Mrs. Kent….. Need to …. Go …."

As his voice faded out, the other sounds disappeared as well. An eerie silence overtook the farmland.

Barely able to breathe, Martha held onto the phone, unsure of what was happening or what to do.

"Senator Kent?" a harsh voice asked, startling Martha out of her stupor.

Assuming her most authoritative tone, she replied. "What do you want?"

"You know who we're looking for. Tell us where she is."

Her hands were shaking, but her voice remained as steady as it did the day she appeared before Congress to debate the plight of underprivileged children. "She's not here."

"So where is she?"

"I don't know."

"So that wasn't her we saw running across the field behind the farmhouse?"

Martha held her breath.

"Tell us where she's going Senator Kent."

Snapping the phone shut, Martha threw the cell down on the passenger seat and gripped the steering wheel furiously. Tears of frustration welling up in her eyes, she thought frantically for a second and tried to find a way out.

At the very end of her driveway, she could see the tell tale dust trails of someone coming up the driveway.

Making her decision, she cranked the ignition on the truck. The 8 cylinder vehicle roared to life at the first touch of the accelerator and kicked dirt all across the front porch as she whipped the back end around.

As the black Cadillac exited the driveway and came to face her, Martha's truck rushed past them and flew down the driveway towards safety.

**1:53pm  
The woods around Smallville**

A loud ringing erupted from her tote bag, surprising Chloe so much that she stumbled forward and pitched face first to the dirt.

Shelby stopped and trotted back, whining needfully. Wordlessly prompting her to get up and start moving again.

Scarmbling onto her backside, she rifled through her bag before finally pulling out her cellphone. With Oliver's reminder to NOT use the cell ringing in her mind as loudly as the phone was ringing in her ears, she checked the call display name.

**Martha Kent**.

_Oh my God_.

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Chloe you have to get to the caves now!"

"Mrs. Kent where are you?"

The sounds of gravel spinning and engines roaring dominated the cell for a minute. Chloe could hear Martha grunting with effort. Shelby whined fitfully, sniffing at Chloe's cell phone.

"Mrs. Kent?"

"Just get to the caves! They saw you crossing the field. I don't ..." _Gunshots?_ "I don't know if there are more of them."

"Mrs. Kent are you …"

"Just Find him Chloe. Get to the caves and find …."

Martha's wordless scream cut through the line. A horrible sound of metal folding against itself and glass shattering split the air before the line finally went dead.

Her hands trembling uncontrollably, Chloe dropped the cell to the ground and stared frantically off into the trees. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned her head from side to side, searching the underbrush.

_Is that rustling?_

Shelby's attention suddenly focused off to the left, her nose pointed upwards so she could sniff the air. She started growling softly.

_Move Sullivan!_

Lurching to her feet, Chloe turned on a dime and ran. Her fatigue was washed away as the adrenaline rushed through every fiber of her being. Her legs moved like pistons as she barreled forward. Shelby kept pace with her, her red furred nose pointing the way.

Leaping over fallen brush and ducking under low hanging branches, Chloe never slackened her pace. Off in the distance, she could see the entrance to the caves, taunting her with it's proximity.

"There she is!"

Not even sparing a glance over her shoulder, Chloe found the energy to move even faster. Tucking her head down she scrambled towards the cave opening and lurched inside. Bullets ricocheted off the rocky entrance, sending chips of stone and sparks flying.

"Come on, girl" Chloe wheezed, yanking the octagonal disk from out of the pocket in her jeans. Without wasting even a moment to get lost in the memories swelling all around the Kawatchee Caves, Chloe stumbled forward in the near pitch blackness.

Abruptly, the disc began glowing a faint white light. Startled, Chloe stopped all motion and looked at the disk in her hands.

As she stood there, a number of the symbols began to glow on the walls. One in blue, another in red and a third in yellow. The main symbol on the wall began this glowy, swirly pattern right before her eyes.

_Whoa._

From behind her came the sound of footsteps and guns being reloaded.

Frantically, Chloe held up the glowing disc before her. _How do I get into the_ …

With a guttural scraping sound, one side of the cave wall lurched open. A startled memory of the first time she saw this room came hurtling back to her, nearly freezing her in place.

"What in the hell …"

The startled masculine voice behind her knocking her out of her reverie, Chloe lurched forward into the chamber. Holding the disc as she remembered, she rushed forward – with Shelby hot on her heels – and slammed the key home into the slot on the altar.

Everything went white.

**END of Pt6-**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLDING OUT pt7**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – This is going to be a very tough installment for me. I have nothing but fear and an epic level of awe for anything and everything FOS related. So forgive me if this sucks / took a long time to get posted / is not what you expected. I'm going to give it a whirl right about ……… NOW.

**September 26, 2013  
2:01pm  
The North Pole**

Everything went white.

And then, everything went cold. Ice cold.

Opening her suddenly frost covered eyelids took a surprising amount of effort. Ice crystals had already begun to form from the sweat on her brow and the tears in her eyes, attempting to freeze her eyelashes shut. The soaked-from-sweat flannel shirt she was wearing provided no protection whatsoever from the sub zero temperatures that her body was suddenly exposed to.

Her breath misting heavily in front of her face, Chloe wrapped her trembling arms around her torso and looked ahead of her.

_It's still amazing._

At the top of the next drift was the crystalline structure that replaced his barn as his Fortress of Solitude. Sunlight glared off of it's reflective materials, causing rainbow refractions in every direction. That combined with the all too white snow all around her made for a visually painful combination.

Feeling a nudge at her leg, Chloe glanced down. Shelby was looking up at her expectantly, whining slightly through her muzzle. Her ears were pressed flat against her head and she was visibly beginning to tremble.

At least you've got a fur coat.

"Come on, girl" she muttered through suddenly chattering teeth. Thankful for the work boots she'd chosen to throw on this morning, she began the 100 yard trudge towards the Fortress.

**2:02pm**

**The Kawatchee Cave Entrance**

"Listen, man I have no idea what the hell is going on."

"Do you want to be the one to tell the boss that the Sullivan woman got away?'

"Of course not, but …"

"No buts! Do you have any idea how much coverage this debacle is going to cause now? Apprehending a popular retired Senator? Attacking her employees?"

"Dammit, John. This isn't my fault! We got into the caves, there were these lights all glowing everywhere. I could see her all surrounded in light. There was this big flash and then we were all alone in the dark!"

"Do you have any idea just how ridiculous you sound? I thought the bunk story we got from the three stooges who got all mangled up at the Daily Planet were worthless. But this beats getting trussed up by a _red demon_ hands down."

"Fine, whatever. So what are we going to do now?"

"You are going to keep searching around those caves. There's got to be another exit or way out that Sullivan used. We're going to take Senator Kent to the boss."

"What for? Just kill her and dump the body."

"The boss wants her alive for now. Since we can't touch the girl's father and her cousin's still out of the country, we are going to need something to get her to reveal her location."

"I don't know, John. This whole job's starting to creep me out."

"Suck it up you queer. Find Sullivan and report back."

**2:05pm**

**The Fortress of Solitude**

_No wind. Thank God_.

Trudging through the last of the snowdrifts in her way, Chloe and Shelby hustled into the main entrance at the front of the Fortress. The northern wind broke away once connecting with the crystalline structure, providing a measure of shelter and a surprising sensation of warmth. A false sensation though. Her body was still trembling uncontrollably, and after checking her reflection in one of the walls her lips were distinctly blue.

Shelby shook herself out fiercely, before padding on ahead into the Fortress.

Her heart hammering painfully in her chest (_Anxiety? Fear? Adrenaline overload?_) Chloe stepped forward on very wobbly legs.

Everything was exactly as she remembered, but many things were not.

In the main area, the bank of crystals that acted as the "computer terminal" remained untouched that she could tell. All around her was still the same spacious and coldly alien structure she was used to. But where things changed …

_He's clearly been living here a while_.

Off to one side of the room, a makeshift hammock had been strung, covered with a variety of comforters and blankets. Across from the bank of crystals was a reclining sofa chair (_And doesn't THAT stick out like a sore thumb!_) surrounded by piles and piles of books. Off in the back was a small dressing table covered in pizza boxes, and other take out food garbage.

Stumbling over to the hammock, Chloe grabbed the first comforter she could reach and hurriedly wrapped it around her shoulders. Seeing Shelby sniffing away at the blanket, she motioned for the dog to hop up on the bunk. Once she did, Chloe covered the animal in the other blankets and motioned for her to stay put.

Shelby curled up in a ball underneath the blankets, her eyes following Chloe around the Fortress.

Still freezing beneath her comforter, Chloe shuffled across the Fortress from one end to another. Peering in different chambers and down hallways, always avoiding the rooms that seemed to open into big pits. The entire search took maybe three minutes.

_He has to be here._

Pacing back to the main room, Chloe stood before the main crystal bank for a few moments. As always, there was some manner of ethereal light emanating from it's core.

Ever so cautiously, she reached one trembling hand out from her Kansas-farmboy-smelling-like comforter and stretched for the nearest crystal.

It was unsurprisingly cool to the touch.

It was also not interested in being removed from its station.

_One of these things has to tell me where he_ _is_.

Slowly at first, but then more frantically, Chloe tried each and every crystal. She pulled, pushed, cajoled and finally screamed at each one. Without fail every crystal refused to budge at her touch, and refused to reveal any answer to the biggest question in her life at this moment.

"Clark!"

Her voice echoed endlessly, rebounding again and again off the impenetrable walls of the Fortress.

Dropping bonelessly to her knees, Chloe pressed her head against the bank of Crystals and pulled the comforter more tightly around her body. Her body began to shiver again, this time from grief.

"Clark, I need you." Her voice broke into sobs, tears rolling down her reddened and frost bitten cheeks.

Shelby perked her head up, sniffing at the air.

Looking up to the sky, Chloe leaned back until she was sitting on her heels with both arms wrapped around her body holding the comforter protectively.

"Please Clark. You have to be here."

Shelby disengaged herself from her warm cocoon and hopped down, padding over to where Chloe was kneeling. With that canine look of concern prominent in her wet doggy eyes, she rested her muzzle on Chloe's shoulder.

With tears still rolling down her face, Chloe pulled the dog into a comforter-covered embrace and held the dog close.

**6:07pm**

**Somewhere in Metropolis**

Surprised to find herself able to feel pain, Martha opened her eyes to the blackness.

With hands and feet bound together with what felt like duct tape and a gag forced into her mouth, similarly taped into place she tried to take stock of her surroundings.

Laying on her left side and being painfully jostled around, her place of captivity was fairly obvious.

_Trunk of a car_.

A sudden shift in direction lurched her body to the side, sending fresh pain shooting along her left side. Whether as a result of losing control of her truck or because of her not-so-gentle treatment was impossible to tell. It was all just pain to her.

"Yeah, this is John."

Over the hum of the car's engine and the tires trundling across the pavement, Martha could just barely make out the voice in the car. Immediately she recognized it as the voice of the man who'd spoken to her earlier.

"I told you before, there has to be another way out of those Goddamn caves … I don't want to hear another word, Murray! You find Sullivan, or I'll make _you_ disappear in a flash of white light."

Despite her situation, Martha's heart rejoiced knowing that Chloe made it to the caves. _Please find him, Chloe_ she silently pleaded. _Please_.

"Whatever, Murray. We're just pulling in to meet with the boss now. I can't wait to tell him what a complete screw up you are. Find her."

Murray hung up his cell phone and shoved it back into his coat pocket in disgust. He and his team had been over every inch of the caves, both inside and out in the last four hours. He was tired, his men were tired, and all they'd found for their efforts was a bunch of primal cave paintings and some silver disc that fit into a crevice in the far chamber.

Pulling the disc out of his pocket, Murray studied it again. Obviously, InterGang didn't spend a lot of time dealing with anthropological items and aboriginal history. Normally smash and grab, the occasional insurance scam, and simple brute force in the corporate terrorism department was their specialty.

_But I'm sure there's someone out there willing to pay for this gem._

Tucking the disc back into his pocket he heaved a deep sigh and walked back towards the caves to take one more look around.

Heading down into the entranceway, his narrowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light. He didn't know was left for them to check out. There were no tracks coming out of the caves, and no other exits they could find. They had even checked the major cracks and crevices that apparently were once home to some kinda bugs. At least going by the dried up slime and crap in there.

"All right guys, let's give this one more look and then …" Murray stopped in his tracks astonished at the sight before him.

Lying on the cave floor were his tree men arranged in a triangle, tied hand to foot together with what looked like their own shoelaces. All three of them were absurdly barefooted and staring bug-eyed at him. They all began making strangled sounds, trying to talk past the cotton socks stuffed into their mouths.

Murray completely froze, remember the stories from earlier in the week. Of what happened outside of the Daily Planet. And at the hospital.

Drawing his gun, Murray turned on his heel and started back out of the cave. Before he'd taken two steps there was an incredible gust of wind that sent dirt, dust and pebbles flying into the air and peppering him the face.

Coughing painfully and wiping the grit out of his eyes, Murray cleared his vision and looked up.

Standing directly in front of him was a man of average height dressed head to toe in a fire-engine red suit. The lightning bolt emblem on his chest seemed to glitter in the darkness.

"Just one question," the being said. Snapping his eyes upward, Murray looked into the being's eyes, staring at the mask covering his face and the golden ear wings on either side of his head.

"Who … What are you?"

The being smiled.

There was another rush of air and an impossible crimson blurring. Next thing Murray knew, the man was still standing in front of him, but now he was holding Murray's pistol in one hand and his pants in another.

"I'm the Flash. Now where is Chloe Sullivan?"

**Later That Evening**

**The Fortress of Solitude**

Chloe woke up to a strangely familiar sensation.

_Is that … coffee?_

Opening her eyes, Chloe realized that she was now lying very comfortably on the hammock. Totally buried in the blankets and comforters piled in place on top and all around her. Shelby perked her head up at her sudden movements. The large dog was comfortably stretched out beside her, hogging a good third of the hammock's space. She was no longer cold, in fact was even a little on the warm side.

_Though I definitely need a shower_.

Sitting up as best as she could forced Shelby to jump down off the hammock. A movement that nearly spilled them both to the floor. With a sudden rush of chill air Chloe wrapped herself tighter into the blankets, she looked around the Fortress. Hope written all over her face.

"Clark?" It was barely a whisper.

Over on the dressing table were two Starbucks Venti-sized coffee cups, steam venting into the cold air.

Climbing out of the too-comfy hammock, Chloe padded over to the table. Taking the cup on the left, she carefully pressed it to her lips and drank.

_Two cream, and three sugars. Just the way I …_

"I hope you're hungry," said a soft but painfully familiar voice from behind her. Chloe froze in place, not wanting to turn around. "Because I wasn't sure if you'd be in the mood for Italian or something more exotic."

Clearing her throat to speak calmly was very difficult, especially with Shelby's happy bark echoing throughout the Fortress. _But he's not getting off easy today_.

"Well knowing you, anything outside of Burger King or KFC usually qualifies as 'exotic', so I'll keep my hopes in check."

He laughed softly. "Fine. You have the cannelloni, and I'll take the tandoori chicken."

Forcing herself to turn smoothly, still clutching her coffee protectively in both hands, Chloe looked over her shoulder. Pivoting her body to face him.

Clark stood on the other side of the hammock holding onto a large brown paper bag that Shelby was busy sniffing away at. When her gaze met his blue-green eyes, he smiled.

**END of Pt7-**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLDING OUT**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – This chapter scares the hell out of me. I know where I want this to end up, but the Clark/Chloe interaction is going to be tough as nails to write. By the time I post this, it'll be the longest stretch I've gone without posting a Chapter. So … Sorry about that. Here we go.

**September 27, 2013  
1:26am  
Somewhere in Metropolis**

"Has anyone heard from Murray?

"Sorry John. No word."

"Dammit. The boss is going to be pissed."

Trying to keep breathing shallow and normal, Martha continued to keep her chin tucked forward as if sleeping. Of course, the awkward position was causing a severe aggravation to the discomfort she was already feeling. After all, it's not everyday that a nearly 60 year old woman has the pleasure of surviving a rolling truck accident, being shot at, bound, gagged and blindfolded, thrown into the trunk of a Cadillac, and tied firmly upright to a solid wooden chair.

While blindfolded, Martha was still able to keep her wits somewhat about her. _The benefits of a Smallville upbringing_, she thought sadly. _You learn to remain calm in terrible situations_.

As far as she could tell, going by what she could hear and smell, she was trapped in a large but filled storage room of some kind. Likely with a big steel door. Not swept out very often. There were at least three different men keeping watch over her.

A cell phone rang shrilly in the darkness.

"Hello." John's voice.

Long pause.

"All right." The phone clicked shut. "Put out the butts. Boss' here."

There was some shuffled grumbling and a series of hollow footsteps ringing off into the distance. _At least they'll put out those awful cigars_.

A loud clang rang out, signaling the opening of the storage room doors. More shuffling and clip-clopping of hard soled shoes on the concrete flooring. The door clanged again, the footsteps ringing closer.

Martha could feel a shadow fall over her face, the warm light that she was able to dimly see through her blindfold going even fainter.

Some hushed whispering.

"Sorry boss." John's voice. "Murray hasn't checked in …"

"He's probably not going to. Not now." Came a cool, female voice.

A pair of rough hands grabbed at the blindfold, removing it harshly from her face. Blinking in the sudden light, Martha leaned back and tried to gain a better grip on her surroundings. A harshly lit lamp was focused directly at her face, making it difficult to make anything out.

With sharp stiletto heels ringing loudly off the concrete floor, a svelte female figure stepped into the light. Silhouetted as she was it was difficult to make out any features. But she was a well proportioned woman, dressed in a full business suit.

"Senator Kent," the woman declared. Her voice a low but melodic alto. "I think you'll be staying with us for a while."

**Kent Farm**

"Dammit, Ollie. I can't leave here until I find Chloe."

Oliver's calm and soothing voice same soothingly through Bart's ear-wing communicator. "Bart I know you're concerned about Watchtower. We all are. But you have to face facts. If she's disappeared from sight, and the InterGang is still looking for her then she's probably safe wherever she is."

Opening the Kent's fridge I frustration, Bart withdrew an apple pie and began picking at it worriedly. "Come on Oliver, don't give me that. You know that Chloe wouldn't have used her cell phone if there wasn't a problem. That's why we gave her a secure communicator."

"I'm not saying the situation isn't fishy, but there's not a lot we can do right now. You know how deeply we're entrenched in Korea. Luthor's lab is practically the only source of income that the government has right now. So flat out destroying it isn't an option. Without the proper proof and documentation we'll look like terrorists unless we can get …"

"… Proof to convince the U.N. to get involved. I know." Bart tossed the empty pie plate into the sink and started rummaging around in one of the cupboards for Mrs. Kent's stash of cookies. "But that situation's not going anywhere, and everything's all screwed up over here."

"Bart, we need you. You can get in and out of the lab without even being seen most of the time."

"And every time I come back wit jack," Bart mumbled through a mouthful of oatmeal and raisin."

Silence.

"Bart? Finish chewing and then speak to me."

"Oliver, something is VERY wrong here. Mrs. Kent is missing. Chloe has disappeared without a trace. Even the dog is gone. I can't leave without finding out what happened."

More silence.

"Fine." Oliver didn't sound happy. "I understand how you feel. And part of me wishes I was there with you. But we need you back here asap."

Bart dropped the empty bag of cookies on the counter, a big crumb filled smile spreading across his face. "Thanks man, I'm gonna …"

"You've got twenty-four hours to get back here. I can keep AC and Vic inline until then. But we're all itching to finish this job and report our findings to the U.N. The second you're done in Smallville, I want you back in Korea. Got it?"

"No problem."

"Good." Oliver paused. "Bart if things are really hairy, let us know. If anything happens to Chloe or Mrs. Kent … "

"I hear you, Man."

Oliver disconnected the line.

Taking a moment to drain the last liter of milk in the fridge, Bart wiped his mouth before flying into full speed.

**Smallville Sherriff's Department **

Murray was trying to remove the last taste of dirty cotton from his mouth when a sudden rush of air ruffled his shirt and hair. Angling his eyes up fearfully, Murray checked his reflection in the cracked half mirror provided above his meager sink.

Directly behind him, stood the short red devil from the caves.

"Last chance, dirtbag. What did you do with Chloe Sullivan and Martha Kent?"

**The Fortress of Solitude**

Shelby continued snuffling at the bag in his hands, until Clark dropped it casually on the hammock. Then dropping to his haunches, he ran both hands over the dog's head, scratching behind the ears and whispering to the old girl.

_It's really him_.

His soft chuckle resonated around the Fortress, echoing softly as Shelby licked at his face.

Finally snapping out of her reverie, Chloe carefully put the coffee cup down on the dresser and made her way ever so slowly around the hammock. Seeing her move, Clark stood back up to his full height. Whining at the sudden lack of attention, Shelby got up on her hind legs, scrabbling at his broad chest with her forepaws.

Clark smiled. "I guess she missed me," he said while motioning the dog back down to all fours. Reaching into the bag, he withdrew a steaming piece of chicken. Carefully removing the meat from the bone, he let Shelby snap the meat from his fingers without flinching.

"We all missed you." _God, I am sick of having a trembling voice_.

He met her gaze calmly, no trace of guilt in his eyes. Removing the rest of the meat from the bone for Shelby, Clark tossed the bone back into the bag and slowly came around the hammock until he was standing just a few feet away from her.

Unable to stop herself, Chloe clutched the comforter more tightly as her eyes took in the changes. Gone was the farm-boy-fit-yet-skinny boy she had grown up with. In his place was a full figured man, complete with shoulders and torso of a middle weight class bodybuilder. The t-shirt and jeans he was wearing looked filled to the max at the seams.

His hair was longer than she'd ever seen it on him, almost curling down to his shoulders. Tucking his thumbs calmly behind his belt made the veins in his forearms stand out visibly, trailing up his biceps until they disappeared into his sleeves.

With what looked like two weeks worth of beard covering his cheeks, it was difficult to see his jaw line anymore. But his eyes, they were the same steely blue-green they always were. But something was different. Always before was this self-conscious earnestness that resonated in his every glance, his every look. It had been replaced by a supreme confidence. A sense of certainty.

Instead of looking at her with the same warmth and consideration she was unable to forget in her dreams, now all that she saw was something … Someone …

_Alien_.

Unconsciously, Chloe took a half step backwards. Confusion was painted across her face.

His eyes dropped to the floor. "Chloe," _Even his voice_ … He cleared his throat softly. "I realize this must be difficult for you."

"Do you?" Her voice was frightened. "Clark … What did Jor-El do to you?"

"He completed my training."

"How? By making you into a different person?' 

He blinked, looking up. "What?"

Chloe kept backing away, unable to stop herself. Until she found her back pressed against the dresser. "Your eyes, Clark. You …" I can't believe I'm saying this. "Your eyes …. You're not you."

He smiled sadly. "I am me, Chloe."

She shook her head.

"I am."

"Then why are you looking at me like someone I've never met before."

He shrugged slightly. "Some things change, Chloe. For me the same as for you."

"I haven't changed."

"Of course you have," he replied reasonably but firmly. Sighing slightly, he ran the fingers of one hand through his hair as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Everyone changes as they grow older, Chloe. Especially during educational periods. You're a different person now then you were before college. More certain of yourself, more confident."

_Well if you're going to use logic on me_ … "But, Clark ... You've got this look in your eyes … Like you … " _Just spit it out, girl! _"It's been over five years, Clark. Five Years! Where have you been? Why didn't you come home? Were you enjoying Ice Age Bachelor life so much that cold pizza and hammock sleeping was a better alternative than letting the people who love you know that you were all right?"

For a moment he didn't say anything. When he did, his voice was barely a whisper.

"You remember how you found me here, the day you discovered me in the Fortress for the first time?" She nodded." At the time you found me, Jor-El had encased me in the Spectrum of Knowledge. Literally beginning to download me with the information and history I needed to know. About myself. About Krypton. About who I am, what type of a race the Kryptonians were. About my family. About my enemies.

"At the time you found me, Jor-El had barely scratched the surface as you know. The entire process took exactly 57 months, 13 days and 8 hours from start to finish. "Chloe blinked in surprise. Clark nodded affirmatively. "If I'd known it would've taken that long, I might have reconsidered the commitment. But I'm glad I didn't. These were things that I needed to know.

"Zod may have been the vessel that destroyed Krypton through his selfishness and desire for dominance. But it was the culture of the Kryptonian race that allowed a man like Zod to rise to prominence. While Krypton was place of great art, beauty and science. It was also a harsh, cold and admittedly arrogant race. Where unlocking the secrets of the universe was as commonplace and dictating the future of cultures and species on other planets. Like the Kawatchee tribe. This was something that Jor-El and others like him have done for generations."

Clark paused.

"And this is supposed to make me feel better about you because… ?"

For the first time since seeing him again, Clark's eyes softened. "After spending five years learning about the people, culture and ultimate destruction of the planet I was born on ... I had an intense need to lean everything I could about the planet I was raised on. From every corner, pole to pole and every culture I could meet with."

"I've spent time with the people and cultures in South Africa, and toured the halls of Rome. I've worked construction and day handler jobs with people in China, Russia and South America. At present time I can speak 14 different languages and can now officially cook more than steak and burgers." He paused, taking a step forward.

_Oh my God_. "Clark. What are you saying?"

Clark stopped a few feet in front of her, respecting her need for distance just then. Despite that respect, his massive frame easily over shadowed her. "When I left you in my loft that night. I did it out of guilt. Guilt for the things I'd left undone, for the inaction I'd taken over the years. Between releasing the Zoners, Grundy, that bizarre body double, my father, and even Zod … I'd made a lot of mistakes that I couldn't take back. And I felt my training was the only way to fulfill my destiny."

"And now?"

"And now I know my training with Jor-El was important. You always need to understand the mistakes of the past before you can make the changes for the future." Raising his face to the sky, Clark smiled. "I love this planet Chloe. I love the people. Their warmth, their light. The heartfelt generosity I've seen and found. After five years of brainwashing about the cold and somewhat emotionless people of Krypton, I needed to remind myself of who I am and where I live before I could return home." He lowered his eyes. "To you."

"Me?" _Is that my heart making that fluttering sound?_ "Why me?"

For the first time, an incredibly familiar look flashed across his face. A simple and subtle moment. _Boyish uncertainty_. "I didn't … Well, not just you obviously. I mean, obviously I missed you, more than you can know. But … What I'm trying to say is …"

Without wasting another moment, Chloe leapt forward and flung her arms about Clark's neck, burying her face into his surprisingly soft shoulder, hugging him tightly. His nervous prattle cut off for the moment, Clark slid his arms around her waist and squeezed just this side of painfully.

"God, Chloe. I missed you so much."

_And now I'm crying again_. "Me too, Clark. Me too."

They stayed like that for a long moment, neither one noticing that Shelby had gotten into the dinner bag and was busy scarfing down the genuine Italian cannelloni.

Leaning back slightly, Chloe pressed her palm against his furry cheek. She laughed. "Well, you'd better find yourself a razor, Clark. UI don't think your mother will be able to look at you like …" _Oh God! Martha!_

"Chloe, what's wrong?" In an instant his eyes went from soft to confident and determined again.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLDING OUT pt9**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Sorry again for the length of time between posts being so random. I'm entering a very busy time. Between the wedding from before, finishing up rehearsals for the play I'm launching Wednesday night, wrestling, work and Gym schedules I STILL need to make time for the Mrs. Because she's demanding and stuff. Thanks to everyone for the feedback. I think the momentum of this tale is about to pick up. I'm done with the reveal, now it's time to get things into gear.

Hold on to your hats!

**September 27, 2013  
1:57am  
The Fortress of Solitude**

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

_I am such an idiot_.

"Clark, it's your mother." Her hands started trembling against his biceps. Shelby continued her excavation of the brown bag for more food. Clark's face remained impassive, and calm.

"What about her?"

"I don't know. But … As I was trying to make it to you … to the Caves." _He's never going to forgive me! _"I was being followed … By InterGang … It's all my fault, Clark. I think your mother's dead."

His lips tightened at her final words, his grip on her shoulders tightening fractionally. Chloe closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay away. _If I've doomed Martha …_

"I guess I'm ready," he muttered softly. His hands disappearing from her shoulders. Chloe unconsciously flinched, her eyes snapping open. At the sight of his back walking away from her, she lurched forward to grab at his arm.

"Clark, you have to believe how sorry I am. I never meant …"

Without stopping his forward momentum, he continued his pace until arriving at the bank of crystals in the center of the room. Shelby's lip smacking became less frequent as she reached the end of the food. "I know you, Chlo'." His hands fluttered from one crystal to the next, each one readjusting position at his touch. "I have no doubt that whatever trouble you're in is for a very good reason." He touched three more crystals, producing a grating noise behind them.

Both of them turned to see a hidden chamber reveal itself across the hall. A large piece of the wall seemed to rise into the air under its own power, revealing what looked like a hidden wardrobe. Striding purposefully towards the chamber, Chloe found herself following helplessly.

"But Clark. I went to your mother for help. And now she's …"

Stepping into the wardrobe, Clark ran his fingers softly over a chest high platform against the back wall. Like everything else it appeared to be made of ice, but the whole room was warm.

"If anything has happened to my mother, it happened because of who she is, Chloe. You were as much one of her children as I ever was. And she would have done anything for you." He turned his head towards her and smiled softly. Removing his hand from the platform, there came a pulse of soft white light that seemed to have no origin, only making the whole room brighter and warmer. The top of the platform began to open outwards, revealing a storage facility within.

_What the …_ "Clark … This is … Amazing. But, we've got to go. We've got to find out what happened."

Clark smiled again, reaching into the platform. "We will." First he withdrew a dark piece of crystal that had a large, flat side that was perfectly smooth. And reflective.

_A mirror?_

"Clark, this isn't the time to fix your makeup. We have to go."

He chuckled softly. "No worries, Chlo'. I haven't gone all vain." He reached back into the platform. "But one thing I've learned from all of my training is that the world doesn't want Clark Kent to be their savior." Withdrawing his arm, he was holding a soft red material.

Chloe reached out her hand and touched the material. _Silk?_ She looked up at him quizzically. "Then who do they want?"

"You'll see."

Raising the mirror-crystal in front of his face, his eyes narrowed. Flinching back at the sudden rush of heat, Chloe watched in astonishment as Clark's beard was systematically removed from his jaw line with a continual stream of his heat vision.

_Holy!_

"So tell me what's going on. From the beginning."

**Somewhere in Metropolis**

**2:07am**

"I won't lie to you Senator. You were a definite inspiration to me."

Martha rolled her head forward, trying to meet the female silhouette in the eyes. The bright light refracting around her frame made her eyes water. The rusty taste of blood in her mouth wasn't making her comfortable either. But the recent slaps across her face just added more bruising to her already battered body, and the added pain wasn't likely to make her anymore talkative than she already was.

_Keep the voice level, Martha. Be strong_.

"You say that in the past tense?"

Firm, perfectly manicured fingers gripped her jaw tightly, grinding her teeth together painfully. Tilting Martha's head up, the woman leaned forward until some of the features on her face became visible.

"I never thought that a woman in your position would be so stubborn."

"You never dealt with my husband. Now he was stubborn."

"And now he's dead. If you don't play along, you could be joining him very soon."

Martha forced herself to smile. "Now there's a threat. Please, whatever you do, don't re-unite me with my beloved Jonathan. I beg you."

The grip was released. Followed immediately by another slap, this time from the left.

Her head rocked, sending still more sharp electrical jolts of agony up into her brain. The tension increased on her bonds and tears began to form again in her clenched shut eyelids.

"Boss." That was John. "Maybe we should just dump her off. Cut our losses."

Turning her head forward, Martha peered up at the female before her.

Silence.

"Maybe," she conceded finally. "But not yet. Let's redouble our efforts, try to find out Sullivan's location. Quietly put out the word as to the Senator's disappearance, and see if that shakes her loose. Failing that …"

A sudden rush of air blasted through the room. Martha's hair fluttered in the breeze, before settling in front of her eyes.

_Oh my God_, she thought. Hope swelling within her chest.

Off in the shadows, Martha could almost make out the three men in the room, swiveling in every direction. One looked like he had a weapon drawn.

"John, what's going on?"

"I have no idea boss. Someone try to get …" His voice was cut off with a loud, fleshy smack. This was immediately followed by the sound of the other men shouting. First in surprise, then in agony. More air was displaced, and the men's cries got fainter.

"What's going on?" The woman cried, withdrawing a pistol from her suit jacket. "I can't see …" 

With another flash of wind and air, the woman's gun disappeared from her hands. Barely having the time to glance down at her fingers in shock, she shrieked in surprise and pain before being hauled rapidly into the darkness. By the back of her pants.

_I can't take it anymore_.

"Clark!" Martha screamed. "Clark, is that you?"

The sudden rushing of air swirled around her body. Abruptly her hands, and feet were untied and two strong hands were resting on her shoulders.

Titling her tear streaked face upwards, Martha blinked away the tears and quickly brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Clark?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Folding his red-clad arms across the lightning bolt symbol emblazoned across his chest, Bart began tapping his foot impatiently. "I mean, really Mrs. K. First Chloe-licious goes all _I hope you're not wearing flannel_, and now you're all …"

"Bart?" Ignoring the crushing feeling of disappointment and putting up a smile. "Thank goodness, Bart. I don't think I could've taken another slap."

Bart sighed, tucking a thumb under his mask and letting his curly brown hair flop out. Planting a grin on his face, he helped Martha to her feet. "We'll take it slow getting out of here, Mrs. K. I know you're not up for the Lightspeed Express just yet." 

Slowly, with one arm around his surprisingly broad shoulder, Martha made her way across the warehouse floor. Her eyes gradually became accustomed to the darkness. All around her were pallets, loaded with big steel drum barrels. Forced to guess, she would have assumed it was one of the city-block sized warehouses. And going by the smell of brine, she knew they were near the docks.

"Have you found Chloe?"

Bart looked at her oddly. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

Martha froze. "She really hasn't been found?"

"No. Why? Do you know something that I …"

Something slammed full force into the barrels and pallets to their immediate right. Barrels collapsed in upon themselves on impact, splinters and shards of wood were hurled into the air.

Bart covered Martha's body with his own. Debris hammered off his red suit and he grunted in pain.

Looking back over their shoulders, Martha saw the woman shedding her business coat and striding towards them implacably. Without breaking stride, the woman picked up a nearby barrel with one hand and hurled it in their direction.

The world shifted in a massive rush. Suddenly they were outside in the open air, out in the middle of the docks. Placed down on her feet, Martha swayed unsteadily.

"Mrs. K. this is not the time for puking." Sliding his mask back over his face, Bart scanned the area around them quickly. Behind them, the front steel doors of the warehouse made horrible, screeching sounds before being physically torn off their hinges.

Casually holding one of the doors over her head, the woman stalked down the dock towards them. Her face hidden in shadow.

"Who is this broad?" Martha grabbed his arm before he could take off.

"Bart, get me out of here. This isn't the time for a fight."

He smirked. "Oh I think I can handle the steroid queen over there, Mrs. K."

"I have no doubt." _At least none that I'll admit to_." But the sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can find Chloe."

The moonlight overhead suddenly went dim. Startled, Martha looked up in time to see the steel warehouse door angling down from the sky.

Another lurching. Then she was slammed back to reality by the freezing cold of water.

Struggling to get air into her lungs, Martha urged her battered body to the surface and tried to gauge her surroundings.

What was left of the dock were fragmented splinters, jagged strips of plywood and the steel and cement support posts. Standing on edge where the dock ended was the top third of the warehouse door. At the edge of the dock stood the woman, no silhouetted by the moonlight as she stared out into the water.

"Nowhere left to run, Senator."

Looking left and right, Martha gasped in surprise.

Three meters to her left, a red suited body was floating facedown into the water.

**2:11am**

**The Fortress of Solitude**

"… and then I slammed the key into the portal in the caves. The light flashed and Shelby and I were on your front porch. Freezing our butts off."

Clark put the reflective crystal back into the platform, and removed a pair of red boots before closing the doors. Turning away from the platform, Clark gathered the material and boots in his arms and walked back towards the crystal bank.

_What is he waiting for?_

"Not to put too fine a point on this, Clark. But your mother might be in danger. We need to go now."

"I just need a moment." His face now devoid of those hippie length whiskers, the hair off his broad shoulders and closer to its regular farm boy shag. _If it wasn't for the thicker neck and unbelievably square jaw, I'd say he looked exactly like I remembered_. "To talk to my father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah."

Stopping in front of the podium where the crystals were located, he hesitated for one brief moment. Then he pressed down on one specific crystal in the very center.

A bright red column of light erupted from the floor and engulfed Clark's body. Yellow spirals of energy coursed around him as well, enveloping him caressingly. Lovingly.

Shelby barked loudly and rushed over to Chloe's side, barking fiercely at the surprising light. Chloe dropped to her knees and hugged the dog close, not wanting her to get in the way.

_Kal-el, my son._

"Father."

_Your training is complete. You take with you all the knowledge and forbearance that I have to give_.

"I thank you."

_Know this my son. Though I may not have any more to teach you, that this will forever remain your Fortress of Solitude. When the trials you face on this Earth grow too wearying for your shoulders, this place will be here for you_.

"I understand. But I have other people, other places I can go as well. I don't know when I will be able to return."

_No one ever knows what their future holds, Kal-El_.

Clark smiled. "I suppose not."

_I see the human known as Chloe Sullivan is here. Once again, she arrives to take you home_.

Chloe glanced up in surprise.

"Chloe has always been good at that."

_During your training, I saw many times that your thoughts revolved around this woman, Kal-El. Your feelings for her are deep_.

"They are."

_They are?_

_She has proven over the years her loyalty and affection for you as well, my son_.

"Uhm … yeah." Clark glanced towards Chloe, visibly embarrassed. "Anyways, I'd better get going."

_Not all of my advice need be of galactic importance, Kal-El. Know that your emotional well being is as important to me as your physical_.

Clark faced forward again. "Then again I thank you."

_Be well. My son_.

The light swirling around Clark grew more intense, and even brighter. Within seconds it became too painful to look at. Crying out, Chloe buried her face into Shelby's neck while the dog barked excitedly.

Moments later, the light behind her eyes faded away. Blinking rapidly, Chloe stood up wobbily and rubbed at her eyes while turning. "Are you finally ready to …"

_Well, at least I know what the material is for_.

Clark stood before her in the most blatant use of primary colors she had ever seen. From the red boots and trunks, to the skin tight bodysuit and flowing red cape. With the huge S-shield decaled across his broad chest he should've looked like an absurdly attired piñata.

_He looks …. Epic_.

Striding forward confidently, with his hair somehow groomed smooth with one stray curl swirling down over his forehead. His cape flowed behind him softly and a smile snaked across his lips.

Chloe visibly tried to form a sentence three times before finally speaking. "Well then … Who is the world ready for Mr. Kent?"

He smiled, scooping Shelby under one arm and offering his other out to her. Stepping forward carefully, Chloe accepted his single armed embrace and pressed herself against his torso tightly, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Hold on tight."

"Way ahead of you. Are you sure you can run with me and Shelby? I mean, I can wait if you want to drop her off."

Clark quirked an eyebrow. "Who said anything about running?"

Chloe blinked rapidly a few times.

_Why aren't my feet touching the ground?_

Stealing a glance downwards caused her to yelp in fright and tighten her grip even further against Clark. For a frantic moment she even attempted to latch her legs around him.

He laughed. "Just hang on, Chlo'. I won't drop you."

**END of Pt9**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLDING OUT pt10**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Ahhh … Weekends are the best time for me to get paid to write … While I'm working. Sadly, I doubt I'll ever get those manuscript Ideas in my head published by a company that'll make my mortgage and car payments seem more fun. (sigh) Sorry this chappie took so long folks. But I'm really doing the best I can for us all. I want to see where this fic ends up as well. Let's do it!

**September 27, 2013**

**2:23am**

**Kent Farm**

All was quiet. The air was still. The late September heat had turned typically chilly under the light of the three-quarter moon. Several lights were still on in the farmhouse, and new tire tracks were everywhere around the dirt and gravel driveway. Several fence posts were marked off with yellow "Do Not Cross – Crime Scene" police tape. More of the same decorated the porch and swing area near the front door.

Off at the end of the driveway sat a lone Smallville Sheriff Squad Car, keeping watch over the land.

Bored to tears, Deputy Barry Windham took hold of the shortwave radio. Stifling yet another yawn and running his fingers through his now sweat-greasy hair, he thumbed the transmit button.

"HQ this is Deputy Windham reporting in."

Static crackled softly for a moment.

"How you holding up, Barry?"

"I'm bored stiff, Terri." Yawning pause. "I mean, this place is dead quiet. Any action that happened here is long done."

"Well Sheriff Madison got his orders direct from the feds. We're to keep an eye and …"

"Prevent any pranksters from disturbing the crime scene. I know."

"Never seen the FBI take an interest in Smallville before."

Barry laughed. "Check the police records, doll. This town's had it's share of attention."

"I guess so. And this is a former Senator gone missing, so it makes sense."

"Uh huh." More yawning. "Godammit, Terri. I can barely stay up out here."

Brief pause.

"Bet I could keep you up."

Barry blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You and I are the only ones on. Mike checked out almost half an hour ago."

Barry smiled softly. A dog quietly began to bark off in the distance.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hmmm …. You want to know what I'm wearing?"

Barry began loosening the buttons at the top of his shirt. "Why not?"

"Well … Regulation uniform aside. Underneath all that I have a very soft pair of silk panties."

An abrupt breeze ruffled Barry's hair lightly, and stirred the police tape strung along the fence posts. The dog's barking became more insistent. "I like silk. What color are they?" Barry turned his gaze in the direction of the barking, a slightly irritated look on his face.

In front of the farm house were two figures, silhouetted by the light. A dog was trotting around and barking loudly.

"What color do you think they are?"

Barry's eyes widened in the darkness and he began fumbling for his pistol. Somehow the gunbelt had gotten tangled in with his seatbelt, and he had to scramble frantically.

"Barry? I asked what color do you think they are?"

Terri's voice shocked him out of his fumbling. Scrabbling for the transceiver, he pressed the activatior. "Terri I've got two people and a dog running around the farm now. I don't know how they got here but …"

"Excuse me, officer."

Barry jumped in his seat, dropping the CB transceiver and scrabbling desperately for his pistol again. Finally getting the gun in hand he whirled towards his open window and froze.

Standing several feet back from the car was an imposing man. Clad head to toe in tight fitting, primary colors. His long, heavy cape hanging off his broad shoulders and whisking just above the gravel road. The large S-Emblem on the man's chest radiated power. And strangely, comfort.

"Barry, are you kidding me?"

"Who … Who are …"

"I'm a friend, officer." With a steady and calm baritone, the man smiled slightly and gestured. "Please, put down the gun. I just need to ask you a question."

Hands suddenly trembling, Barry lowered the pistol. A look of horror and confusion all over his face.

"Dammit, Barry. As if your pathetic attempts at sex aren't bad enough. But now you're leaving me hanging over the radio!"

The man stepped forward again, then conspiratorially dropped to one knee next to the car, putting him and Barry eye to eye.

"I hate to interrupt your … conversation." The man looked slightly embarrassed and slightly amused at the same time. "But I'm hoping you can tell me what happened here today."

"So he didn't know anything?"

"Nothing useful. Some guys in Cadillac's drove up here. Killed a bunch of farm hands, and took off after Mom."

Chloe shook her head in frustration. "Now what?"

"Apparently they found my old truck rolled over a few miles away on the road to Granville."

"So you want to check it out?"

Clark nodded, and motioned for Shelby to go into the farmhouse. The dog wagged her tail excitedly and trotted away.

Despite everything, Chloe smiled. "She had an exciting day."

"Probably going to curl up in Dad's old chair." He smiled wistfully, scanning his eyes around the farm. He breathed in deeply, seeming to savor the air. The familiar aromas. Finally he released the breath in a sad sigh. "He hated it when she did that."

Chloe smiled up at Clark sadly and gripped at one of his arms. _This suit is crazy soft_. "Clark. We have to go."

"I know. Barry's on the horn right now, trying to convince his playmate to send out reinforcements."

Slipping his arm comfortably around her waist, Clark pulled her in close. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling her pulse begin to race with excitement. Their first flight seemed to last for both an eternity and for no time at all. "You ever think about competing with TransContinental Airlines?"

Releasing the Earth's grip on their feet, Clark took himself and Chloe into the sky. His cape rustling silently behind them. "I don't know. Do you think I could get a business account to take credit card payments?"

"If not, you could still do a brisk cash only thing. I can think of one person for sure who'd recommend _Flying the Friendly Skies_ in the arms of a super man."

**Metropolis, on the docks**

**2:31am**

"I tried to keep this from happening, Senator Kent. I really did."

Her back arched painfully with his tied over her head, and feet trussed up as well, elevated and behind her, Martha hung from the rafters in the warehouse. Her wet and frigid clothes could have caused shivers had she been able to feel anything beyond the pain of stretched-too-far muscles and joints.

"Wh – Where's …"

"Oh your friend is in the next room. John and the others wanted to get to know him better." The woman paused in her pacing. The light from the center of the room illuminating the sharp yet beautiful features on her face in an exotic and frightening way. "Quite a remarkable young man."

"I could say the same … about you."

She smiled. "We could say the same about your son as well, Senator Kent."

_My God_.

"What … What do you mean?"

"I think you know, Senator Kent."

Martha froze, all the remaining color draining from her face. "Have you done something to my son?"

"No," she admitted reluctantly. Then, lacing her fingers, she raised her arms over her head and stretched luxuriously. Auburn colored hair refracting in the lamp light. "But I'd like to."

With a strangled cry, Martha threw all caution to the wind. Writhing and straining, she twisted her body in every direction. Straining against her nylon and steel chain bonds that held her suspended.

Within moments, her exhausted body went still.

The woman looked impressed. "Please be careful, Senator Kent. You're much too valuable for us to lose. Especially like this."

Martha licked at her lips. Her mouth dry.

"What do you want with my son?"

The woman blinked her dark eyes in surprise. "Nothing." Off Martha's blank stare, she rubbed at her arms in thought. "I have no idea where Clark Kent is. I'm currently interested in finding and silencing Chloe Sullivan. Her articles are bringing too much attention to my city."

"Your … You're the head of InterGang?"

"Hardly. I leave that to arrogant, fat men who like feeling powerful." Taking two steps to her left, She picked up one of the nearby steel barrels. Gracefully, she balanced it in front of her on the palm of one hand. "I know I'm powerful. And those men need me to keep my city running smoothly."

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"Who are you?"

The woman froze, closing her grip on the barrels' rim. A soft grinding sound accompanied the crumpling. "Does it matter?"

Martha kept trying. "Do you have a name?"

Slamming the barrel down created a significant echo in the massive warehouse. The impact kicked up duct, and crushed the steel container like an aluminum can. "My mother named me Kay." Leaving the barrel behind her, stiletto heels rang noisily in the echo-filled room as she staked towards Martha. Stopping directly in front of her suspended form she showed true impatience for the first time. "But when I started working for Morgan Edge. He used to call me Knockout."

"I really want to rip this kid's face off."

"Settle down, John. You know what the boss said. She wants …"

"Shut the hell up Shawn. I am so sick of your constant _you heard what the boss said_ crap." Leveling a finger at Shawn, John took a few menacing steps forward. The bruise spreading across his unshaven cheeks getting darker by the minute. "You might be scared to death of Knockout, but you know she needs us to do her dirty work. After she's done being a superhuman freak, all she knows how to do is sleep her way through the upper bosses. So don't get in my face …"

Shawn batted John's finger out of his face and got nose to nose with him. "Listen good you little bastard." Leveling his own finger, he pointed at the read clad man tied to a chair beside them. "Knockout wants us to watch this guy and make sure he doesn't wake up until she's ready to talk to him. And considering how badly he kicked our asses not half an hour ago, I tend to agree with her."

"Don't get in my face Shawn."

"Why not? You can't tell me what to do."

"If I think this freak's leaving this room without my knife in his throat you're out of your damned mind."

"And if you think I'm going to let that bitch turn my face into pudding because you're on a homicidal kick you can …"

"Boys."

Both men froze, turning to the man seated beside them.

The Flash raised now untied hands in front of his face, holding a pair shattered handcuffs before him. His eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"No fighting."

"Morgan Edge is dead."

"Really? I never noticed." Knockout's face tightened dangerously. "Ever since your boy 'Kal" spent his summer in Metropolis, everything in my life has been screwed up."

Martha's eyes widened in realization. "Morgan sent you after Clark."

"And then Morgan died. At the hands of a Luthor." Her hand lashed out, gripping Martha's jaw painfully, her mandibles creaking. "When the Luthors took over Edge's operations, I resisted. But the opportunity to get back at your son was too good to pass up."

A shrill whistle pieced the air.

Releasing Martha, Knockout turned. Martha looked up, hope in her eyes.

"I hope you like music, babe" Bart declared, His back straight and shoulder squared. "Because I feel like dancing."

**11,000 feet above Kansas HWY 13**

**2:43am**

_This is never going to get old_.

"What do you think we'll find in Metropolis?"

Clark said nothing for a moment as he scanned the ground below them fervently. "Hopefully more than we found at the crash site. Aside from needing a new paint job, my old truck had nothing to offer."

"So what are we doing?"

"Following the tire tracks of the car that sped away from the crash site."

Chloe blinked. Looking down from this height, her hair whipping in her face. "Clark, how can you even see the road from up here? How can you see the tracks? It's a concrete road?"

He smiled mysteriously. "I can see just fine. And even on concrete, the ires leave the occasional sign. Trust me. We're going the right way."

Chloe frowned. "I just hope that there's something for us to find when we …" Chloe cut off as Clark suddenly cocked his head, raising his gaze fervently towards the skyscraper laden city. "What is it?"

"Crashing. Sounds of screaming."

"I hate to say it Clark, there's a lot of that happening in Metropolis these days."

"One of the screams came from Mom."

Chloe's eyes widened. Their pace suddenly began to increase, the rush of air becoming more biting against her face.

Clark turned her head, forcing her face into his shoulder and wrapped his arm more tightly around her frail body. "Hang on Chlo'. I need to pick up the pace."

The back trail of air caused a swirling effect, dragging nearby clouds behind him in their wake. A muffled boom rocked the air as Clark broke the sound barrier.

**END of Pt10**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLDING OUT pt11**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Started this chapter too late in the day, odds are I'll only get part way done what I need to do and it won't get posted for a few. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I can squeeze something out …. Nope. I'm wrong. But enjoy!

**September 27, 2013**

**2:40am**

**Metropolis Docks**

If she could have moved, Martha would have been shaking her head in amazement. As it was, the rushes of air that brushed against her face succeeded in blowing the lustrous red hair out of her eyes, leaving the stunned expression of awe in place.

Near the center of the warehouse stood the petite auburn-haired woman who referred to herself as Knockout. All around her was a series of red blurs as Bart Allen tore up the pavement with his uncanny speed.

The wind picked up pace until the blurring became more than just a red flash circling the titanically powerful woman. Dust and grime were sucked up by the gale force currents Bart produced, abruptly engulfing Knockout in a compact and grimy funnel cloud.

Martha's body started shaking from the force of the wind. Loud creaking noises permeated the air as Bart's mini-tornado began shaking the building's structural integrity. The rafters that Martha's chains and restraints were connected to began to rock in time with the rest of the warehouse.

"Bart!" Martha screamed. "Bart you have to stop this!"

The updraft of Bart's funnel cloud reached the warehouse ceiling. Within moments the top structure began to buckle to crumple under the pneumatic pressure. Shards of wood and metal fragments became ripped from the ceiling, getting sucked into the maelstrom or being flung across the warehouse at impossible velocities.

"Bart!" Martha continued screaming, her voice getting swirled away in the rush of air. Her body writhing against her bonds and in the chaos.

The roof tore completely open, the twisting tornado of death rising into the night sky and attracting the attention of the overhead cloud cover.

From out of the windstorm hurtled a frail, feminine form. With an accompanying shriek of agony, Knockout's body was hurled across the length of the warehouse. The impact of her form with the heavy concrete wall on the far side created a massive soundwave. Already having difficulty dealing with the tornado, her body's impact caused half of the wall to collapse in upon itself, burying her frail body in rubble and dust.

As abruptly as it began, suddenly the funnel cloud dissipated. Martha's body continued to sway in the remaining breeze. The remaining airborne debris quickly found it's way back earthward, clattering there in an existential cacophony.

"Hang on, Mrs Kent." Martha sighed in relief a the sudden rush of blood to her tortured and swollen ankles. There was another swift red blurring, and suddenly she was on her feet with Bart rubbing feeling back into her wrists with his gloved hands. "Let's get you better before I zip you to safety."

Martha sighed heavily, and choked on the remaining dust floating in the air. "Do you think she's …"

"She'll be fine. Just out cold." Despite the gravity of the situation and the devastation around them, Bart chuckled. "Knockout, huh? Damn straight I knocked you out, girl!"

Martha's eyes were drawn to the pile of rubble over Bart's shoulder. Near the center of the pile, rocks and pebbles began rolling away from the peak.

"This is way more fun than stealing info from companies in Korea."

"Bart," Martha cautioned. "I think she's …"

Dirt, concrete dust and heavy head-sized rocks erupted into the air in a massive cloud. Recovering instantly, Bart scooped Martha up and sped her over behind a set of steel barrels that had yet to be knocked over.

From the center of the cloud came the sound of footsteps off concrete. A small feminine figure stalked forward from the wreckage.

"No way," Bart breathed. Martha's eyes were riveted on the woman before them.

With her chemise torn and dirty in place, and the stiletto heels discarded, Knockout run her fingers through her wildly disarrayed hair. The expression on her face was murderous, at best.

"I thought you wanted to dance, boy."

Martha grabbed Bart's arm before he could stand. "Don't do it. If she gets a hold of you she can rip you apart."

Hiding a suddenly fearful look behind a bravado-laden laugh, Bart prying Martha's hand from his bicep. "S'all good Mrs. K. I can handle her."

"Maybe you can. But we're in their territory here. Backup's probably on the way."

"I won't be needing backup. Come on Red, show the lady a good time!"

Bart's lips compressed in a thin line.

"Mrs. K. Someone's got to stop this lady. If she's the reason that InterGang's taken over Metropolis, then I've gotta do something. Now."

"You can come back. Bring Oliver and the team."

"They're buried deep in Korea. By the time they got here, these guys'll be ready for us."

Knockout laced her fingers together and folded them over. Her knuckles cracking drily in the cavernous warehouse.

"I'm ready for you now."

Bart stood to his full height and slowly stepped out from behind the barrels. Martha watched him go wide eyed, concern written in her expression.

Knockout smiled. Raising her hands, she motioned him forward.

To Martha's eyes, it was as if he suddenly vanished. With a high pitched whine as the air rushed out behind him, a red streak began peppering the diminutive woman on every side. The sounds of flesh smacking flesh filled the air for a few moments.

Bart's body would appear every few moments after landing a particularly good blow, rocking Knockout's head or body around.

Within moments, Knockout was down on her knees, holding her abdomen with one hand, the other braced against the floor. Her breathing came in ragged gasps.

Coming to a halt, Bart stood in front of her beaten form. Seeing her staying down, he allowed a triumphant smile to crease his lips, his fists unclenched from their white-knuckled grip.

Crouching down beside her fallen form, he placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Next time, if you're good, I'll teach you the fox trot."

Knockout levered her face up to meet Bart's gaze. Once their eyes were locked, a firm grip took hold of his left leg and squeezed.

The sound of Bart's leg being broken right above the ankle snapped wetly in the warehouse. Bart's cry of agony prompted an agonized scream from Martha's lips, her hands clutching at her stomach as if sick.

Trying to escape Knockout's grip, Bart hammered with both fists on the back of her head and neck. His cries of pain coming continually and wetly, gurgling in the back of his throat. His mask quickly became stained with tear tracks, as the pain coursed the fluid from his eyes.

In one smooth motion, Knockout hoisted Bart over her head by the ankle and the waistband of his suit. Treating him like a red-suited hay bale, she twirled once and hurled him bodily out the open gap in the ceiling. His body vanished from sight.

Martha was done screaming, but really wanted to when Knockout turned towards her. Her dark eyes smoldering with venom and rage.

**The Metropolis Skies, a few minutes ago.**

The wind stopped biting at her face and ripping at her clothes as Clark began his still rapid descent, the thick cape rippling behind them. Stealing a look down, she saw that they were hurtling in a surprisingly controlled fashion towards the Metropolis docks. Towards one warehouse in particular. The one that no longer had a roof.

"Clark," she had to shout to hear herself over the whistling wind. "That's one of the warehouse InterGang uses to smuggle goods into the city."

He nodded. Not slowing their descent a fraction. His eyes narrowed slightly on their destination.

"Can you see anything?"

He nodded. "Some woman and Bart are squaring off. Looks like Bart's got her though."

"So why are you frowning?"

"I just … That suit Bart's wearing is ridiculous."

Keeping her face as neutral as possible as they came in for a soft landing, outside the warehouse, Chloe pointedly ran her gaze up and down Clark's barely concealed physique..

Ignoring her gaze, he tugged his cape straight but had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

Bart's screams of agony echoed out of the warehouse. Clark's face snapped to fully serious in a heartbeat.

"Clark, can you see what's …"

The back draft rush of air nearly knocked Chloe off her feet. When the dust settled, she cleared the hair out of her eyes. Off in the distance, she watched a tiny flying form swoop down and snag another tiny form an instant before it hit the water.

_Whoa._

Another scream came from the warehouse.

"Mrs. Kent!"

Trotting quickly over to the warehouse opening, noting absently that the hinges appeared to have been torn off, Chloe reached into her tote bag for her pistol and rushed inside.

Mrs. Kent was sprawled out on the concrete floor next to broken pallets and crumpled steel barrels. Standing over her form was a frazzled looking woman, her auburn hair in disarray.

_Armani pants?_ "Hold it honey!" She raised her pistol to eye level. "Stay away from the Senator."

The woman turned towards her, eyes widening in surprise. "Chloe Sullivan," she said in a surprisingly satisfied voice. "I knew you wouldn't leave the Senator to suffer."

She began to stalk forward menacingly.

_Aw crap_. "Stop or I'll shoot."

She opened her arms wide, still smiling. "Go ahead. I dare y…"

The sharp retorts from Chloe's high caliber pistol created painful echoes in the remaining walls of the warehouse. At this range, it was difficult to miss anything, even a woman as slight as the one before her.

Bullets impacted her torso, tearing into her chemise and ricocheting away. She smiled and kept on walking forward.

_No way._

"You're her." Chloe lowered the empty pistol, the gun smoke wafting up in front of her eyes almost obscuring the view of her implacable approach. "I thought you were a myth, something my sources used to throw me off. But you're real." Chloe scrambled in her bag for a spare clip. "You're Knockout."

The woman slapped the empty pistol across the room negligently before grabbing the front of Chloe's coat and shirt. Effortlessly she held Chloe off the ground. Grabbing at her with both hands, Chloe frantically began kicking and flailing in her grip.

"Oh I'm real, honey." Knockout sneered, shaking the reporter by the collar and brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "And you're going to learn just how real I can be."

"Ladies, please. No more fighting."

_It's about time!_

Knockout turned her body towards the healthy baritone voice, still holding Chloe up with one hand. Chloe followed her gaze with eyes wide in anticipation.

Floating in the air approximately fifteen meters away was Clark. Arms folded just beneath his chest so that the S-Emblem was prominent. His cape rustled faintly behind him and his blue-green eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light.

"It's you," Knockout whispered, her voice in awe. Her arm began to tremble, whether from fear or rage was impossible to tell. "After all these years …. I've finally found you."

Clark lowered his body to Earth and began to walk forward calmly. His gaze seemed to take in the whole room, flickering once over the fallen form of his mother. With every movement, every look he managed to radiate a sense of reassurance. Of peace.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage." _How can he keep so level?_ "My memory is pretty good, so I think I'd know if we'd met before."

Knockout's arm trembled more fiercely, her free hand clenched and unclenched spasmodically. "I know it's you, Kal." Her voice was low, almost feral. "I know you're the man that killed Morgan Edge. That sent him into hiding."

"Morgan Edge died as a result of his own actions and lifestyle, ma'am. You're going to have to live with that."

"Just like I have to live with what the Luthors did to me? The chemicals? The testing?" Chloe's body was shaken like a rag doll. "I was turned into a freak, because of you! So I could find you. To kill you."

Clark paused in his approach, his eyes sympathetic. "I am very sorry that you went through that. I truly am." His eyes shifted focus to Chloe, then dropped back. "Now why don't you put Miss Sullivan down and we can work things out."

_Can't breathe!_

Knockout's grip began to tighten. "There's nothing to work out, Dr. Phil. Sullivan's going to die, and then you're next. You hear me? I'm going to …"

Air suddenly flooded into Chloe's lungs as she was dropped to the floor, where she collapsed onto her back. Knockout's high pitched scream of agony filled her ears, and the smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils. Rubbing at her throat, Chloe blinked away the tears of pain and saw Knockout holding her right hand pressed against her torso, as she scrambled back and away.

Clark stood in the exact same position, his eyes slowly losing their hazy red glow. The look of sadness on his face spoke volumes.

"Don't Clark." Chloe whispered, knowing that his ears would pick it up. "Don't give her a moment. She's a killer. She runs InterGang."

He closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, the sadness was gone. In its place was a steely determination. He stalked forward.

"That was your only warning, miss." Knockout glared daggers up his advancing form, flexing her burnt hand tenderly. "Don't make this harder than you have to on yourself. You've been through enough."

Her lips peeled back in a deathly grimace. "You have no idea."

She surged forward, rearing back with her good hand with a wordless cry of rage.

Clark stood there impassively. Refusing to move.

_Move Clark!_

Knockout's left hand hammered into Clark's face with every ounce of her strength. The impact created a small shockwave that ruffled Chloe's hair, and swirled Clark's cape. Clark's head rocked under the impact, turning his upper torso slightly around.

It also sounded like a million dry twigs snapping in unison.

Knockout dropped to her knees in front of Clark, holding both hands out in front of her. One blackened and still smoldering, the other mangled and lifeless. Tears rolled down her cheeks in silent agony, her lower lip quivering.

_Holy …_

Clark shook his head slightly and worked his jaw around on its hinges, fingering at his face lightly.

Chloe's eyebrows tried to rise up into her hairline.

"Are you … Cl …"

"I'm fine," he cut off quickly. Glancing back over his shoulder he shot her a small smile. "She hits harder than I expected is all."

Knockout turned her face up to him. "What … What are you?"

Clark smiled sadly. He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when Martha groaned across the room.

Chloe tried to scramble to her feet, but Clark gently grabbed her arm and helped her up. "Go see to her, please." His voice was hushed, for her ears only.

Chloe nodded. Her voice barely a whisper. "What are you going to do with her?"

He pursed his lips narrowly. "I don't know. I don't think there's a jail cell that can hold her."

"Ollie's got a place out near Star City. Whenever they've run into someone like her, they usually end up there."

Martha groaned again. Knockout whimpered in unison.

Clark looked towards his mother longingly, then turned his attention back to Chloe. "I've got to get back to Bart. He knows where this place is?" Chloe nodded. "Okay. You see to my mother. Call a cop you can trust, and stay with them until I get back."

As he turned away, Chloe gripped his arm desperately. Possessively.

He turned back to her silently.

Her lips quivered, trying to form a sentence. _Just say it Sullivan!_

"Are you … You're coming back. Right?"

_Don't you dare cry!_

He raised a hand to her cheek, pressing his fingers lightly against her face. Unconsciously she nuzzled her cheek into his palm.

"I'll come back."

Then with a pneumatic rush and a cloud of dust and debris, the two of them were gone.

"Clark?"

_See to Mrs. Kent. Cry later_.

**END of pt10**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLDING OUT pt12**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Sorry for the massive delay folks. Last week has been hectic. Finished the run of the play I was involved with. Wrestled twice. Still was working. Oh yeah, and I'm selling my house. JOY!!! I needed a writing therapy, and now I'm finally getting it. Likely one or two more chapters after thisone. One for sure. But then this tale will be done.

Enjoy!

**Metropolis P.D.**

**14****th**** Precinct**

**7:41am**

"Can I get you anything else, Senator? Another icepack, perhaps?"

Martha shook her head gently, the swelling above her eye still prominent and purpling. The cold compress she held against her wrists was slowly dripping condensation onto the ancient tiled floor. "I just need some rest, Inspector."

Inspector Richards shook his head in amazement. Turning to Chloe he opened his mouth, then closed it again.

_This'll be good_, Chloe thought with smile she skillfully his behind her cup of miserably bad coffee.

"Two guys in bright tights?"

Chloe nodded.

"Moving faster than the eye can see?" 

Another nod.

"Took on this Knockout woman we've heard rumors about."

"That's what happened, Mike." She took a sip of the bitter brew, her mouth twisting in distaste.

Inspector Richards ran his fingers through his rapidly thinning patch of graying hair. Letting his pent up breath out in a sigh, he loosened the tie around his sweat stained neck. "You're making my report look like a piece of damned fiction, Sullivan."

"Sort of like the reports InterGang forces your fellow officers to make?"

"It's the truth, Inspector." Martha said from her spot on the couch in the officer's lounge. Meeting his skeptical gaze with the determined stare that sent many a federal judge running for the hills, she slowly rose to her feet. "The muscle behind InterGang was put down by these two men. One of whom was hurt very badly."

"Well, I've got a note in at all the Metropolis hospitals to report in the minute a man in a red suit comes in with a shattered calf. I'm waiting to hear what they've got to say"

_That'll be a long wait_.

"Do you need any more from us, Mike? The senator's been through a very traumatic period."

He blew out his breath in another long, nicotine laced sigh. Grabbing a pack of smokes from his shirt pocket, he popped one into his mouth before turning away. "Take her, Sullivan. I still don't know if I believe everything you've reported. But if it's a shot at those InterGang bastards I'm sure I don't care." He left the room, heading for the front entrance.

_Thank God_.

Plopping down on the couch wearily, her fatigue finally began to settle in. Grit made her eyes feel all sand-filled. Her scalp was itching furiously, and her whole body felt gross. _A shower is essential_.

Martha gingerly sat back down, moving the cold compress to the back of her neck. Looking sideways at the younger lady, her eyes narrowed. "Are you all right?"

"You're kidding, right?" She laughed mirthlessly. "Even by the unusual standards I've lived my life by, the last 48 hours definitely rank as a highlight."

Martha gripped her hand tightly. Then she leaned her head back against the wall, the compress cooling her chafed and swollen neck.

Chloe silently watched. "Mrs. Kent?" she began timidly..

"Yes dear?"

Her mouth worked soundlessly for a few moments.

_Screw it_.

Tightening her grip on Martha's hand, Chloe slid closer to the older woman and leaned her head into her shoulder. "I was so scared. For you. For me." Tears threatened to form at the corners of her eyes. "When I decided to write that article, I had some idea of what to expect. But this was …"

"Everything's all right now, Chloe."

"Is it? Your farm hands are dead. You were hounded like an animal. My father and Lois are probably still in danger somewhere. Just because Knockout's done, doesn't mean that InterGang's going to give up on me. Or the city."

Martha said nothing for a long moment. Then she leaned her head into Chloe's. Tears brimmed her eyes as well. "Everything will be all right, Chloe. There's more work that needs to be done, but everything will be all right."

"How can you be so sure?"

Martha stirred, her head lifting off of Chloe's. Her breath caught in her throat.

_What now?_

"Mrs. Kent? I said …" Chloe followed the older woman's gaze.

Clark leaned against the doorframe to the officer's lounge. His skin tight attire had been replaced with a the same form fitting jeans and t-shirt she'd found him in at the Fortress. His arms were crossed casually across his abdomen, one thumb tucked behind his belt. In his other hand was a set of car keys.

"Clark?" Martha's voice was a hushed, reverent whisper.

His big blue-green eyes began to well up. A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. He cleared his throat. "Sorry I'm late, mom." He twirled the keys on one finger. "I had to pick up the truck."

Slowly, Martha stood up. Her hands trembling ever so slightly. Pushing away from the door, Clark took a few steps into the room. Meeting her son halfway, her now very-trembly hands lightly brushed at his arms. At his shoulders. His face.

Clark smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

With a soft wail, Martha threw herself into his arms, crushing his torso to her breast in a bear hug. Clark gently circled his muscular arms around his mother's frail form and held her close, pressing his face into her graying-red hair.

Chloe stood up from the couch and frantically scanned the office.

_There has to be a tissue around here_.

"I still can't believe how well this truck is running."

"it's only been five years, Clark. Trucks normally last longer than that."

"It's obvious you've not been driving with my mother eno0ugh."

"I see. Well, any hopes you had for fresh apple pie are out the window now."

Clark laughed, his smile lighting up his whole face. The three of them were packed comfortably close in the cab of the old Kent pickup. Chloe in the middle to give Mrs. Kent more space.

_And in no way because you want to sit next to Clark_.

The drive back from Metropolis was calming and fairly therapeutic. After dropping Knockout and Bart off in Star City, Clark had sped back to the Fortress and picked up his affects. A quick flight back to the crash site he narrowly managed to avoid the tow truck that was finally about to pull the Kent pickup out of the ditch, and began the long drive to the city.

"Did Ollie's doctor's say anything about Bart before you left him?"

He shook his head. "Not really. They were still conducting tests. But I x-rayed his leg. His metabolism was already knitting the fibers back together and putting the bone in place. It might be a few days, but he'll be running around again in no time."

Chloe raised her head sleepily off his broad shoulder. "Ollie's gonna be pissed. Bart's supposed to be helping them in Korea."

"I already talked to Ollie. Everything's worked out."

"How so?"

"After I get you two settled, I'm going to make a one last quick stop in Metropolis before I …. Hey, is that the new Toby Keith?" Reaching over, Clark turned up the radio slightly. His head bopping in time to the music "This is pretty good!"

The two ladies shared a long suffering look. Reaching over herself, Chloe shut off the stereo.

"Hey!"

"You can't distract us that easily, Clark."

"What?"

"Clark, tell us what are you're planning."

"It's not a secret. I just …" His cheeks flushed slightly. "I've been in a coma like state for most of the last five years. Forgive me if I missed my country music a bit."

_Give me a break_.

"Clark!"

"I have to go back to Metropolis first. But after I'm done there, I'll be heading to Korea myself. And I'll get Ollie and the guys the info they need for the U.N."

_Wow_.

"So you're really gonna do it."

Clark frowned down at her slightly. "Do what? Wear the tights again?"

Chloe paused in mid thought. "I was going to say_ be a hero, _but the tights are a definiteplus.."

"I'm going to have to see those, before you go Clark."

He laughed again. "If you want, mom. But I gotta warn you, the blue's a little garish."

"I think I can handle it."

They drove in silence for a few miles. Clark still bopping his head in time to the music that was no longer playing.

"So I have a question."

"A question, Chloe? I'm stunned."

"You think this is bad, wait for the exclusive interview."

"What exclusive interview?"

"The one you're going to give me." She smiled smugly, looking up at his surprised face. "I figure you owe me."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"You said something about a question.?"

"Besides the spandex and superheroing, have you decided what you want to do? Now that you're back, I mean."

He smiled mysteriously, and turned down the final stretch into Smallville.. "I have a few ideas."

**END of pt 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLDING OUT pt13**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – Ahhhh … Feeling a bit more alive. Was back at the gym yesterday. Got to hit me up some weights and the cardiovascular trainings. Feeling a bit more like myself. If anyone wants to see proof of any and all plays that I might or might not have done lately, I highly recommend you check out the links provided thusly.

nearing the end of this tale folks. I intend to do more writing in the near future. And odds are good that I'll continue to look for feedback from you all. But after this, I will definitely be taking a break from SV FanFics writing.

Unless I get a REALLY cool idea.

AK

_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_**Holding Out for a Hero – Bonnie Tyler**_

**September 24, 2013**

**The Daily Planet**

Chloe leaned back in her chair and smiled. With a satisfied flick of her wrists, the front page of the morning edition snapped to attention in front of her. Grabbing her coffee mug with her free hand, she perused her handiwork.

**INTERGANG KNOCKED OUT**

**City's Corruption Cut Off At Source**

**By Lois Lane**

_After a whirlwind series of events one thing is now abundantly clear. The criminal organization known across Metropolis as InterGang is nearly out of business._

"_On September 17'th in the early hours of the morning, there was an incident involving several civilians and members of the criminal organization known as InterGang," commented Inspector Michael Richmond, head of the newly formed Organized Crime Unit. "While full details cannot be disclosed to the public at this time, we can comment that several key members of the organization were taken into custody for questioning. Charges have been laid at this time, ranging from petty larceny to murder in the second degree."_

_Kayla Orton, aka "Knockout" was implicated in the charges laid as being one of the ringleaders of InterGang's internal workings. Currently she's being held in custody at a maximum security penitentiary in Star City, Arkansas. When asked for the re-location, police officials only commented that her confinement required "extreme measures to protect our citizens and witnessed."_

_Included in the arrests were several men allegedly involved in the shooting deaths of William Eadie and associates. Eadie was a contracted employee of former Senator Martha Kent who looked after the farm land and crops for her._

"_I am very saddened by the death of Bill and his brother," Senator Kent said in a statement released to the media early yesterday. "Bill was a very pleasant gentleman and his work was greatly appreciated. I knew Bill and his family well and am devastated by their loss."_

_Senator Kent declined to comment at this time as to her connection with InterGang. _

_Daily Planet reporter Chloe Sullivan has returned to work, as evidenced by the accompanying article seen below. Police officials credit her determination and dedication to the citizens of Metropolis for bringing this issue to light. She is scheduled to receive the Key to the City after the by-election to determine our new mayor is completed._

_Local entrepreneur Lex Luthor. CEO of Luthorcorp Inc. added to the praise by …._

Chloe quickly let her eyes gloss over the rest of her cousin's article. _One day she's going to learn to proof her own work_.

**UNITED NATIONS FORMS SPECIAL UNIT **

**Anti-Terrorist Unit to Promote Global Peace and Security**

**By Chloe Sullivan**

_United Nations Speaker Ingmar Bergman released a bombshell on the world of terror yesterday. He announced the formation of a league, sponsored by the U.N. whose sole purpose was to travel the globe and root out terror cells, illegal sweatshops and other criminal organizations._

"_It is with great pride that the United Nations throws their support and encouragement behind this league of gentlemen," Bergman said at the press conference. "In the recent past these individuals have proven themselves to by putting peace, freedom and justice first in this world for the benefit of us all."_

_While the members of this special unit are not being released to the press at this time, several of their recent adventures and endeavors have been made aware to the public. Most recently in Korea, their investigations and efforts brought to light a lab that was illegally conducting genetic experiments on human subjects._

_The company, FutureTech was a subsidiary of Luthorcorp Inc until 2011 when they splintered off into their own organization. Representatives from Luthorcorp have yet to comment on this recent development._

Putting down the paper, Chloe took a long sip of Seattle's Best and smiled.

"Hey, Bright Eyes."

Turning her head slightly, Chloe saw Jimmy coming up the aisle towards her desk. His normally wide smile in place. As she stood up to greet him, her smile slipped slightly as she noticed the sling his arm hung in and the slight limp in his walk.

"When did they let you out?" Very carefully, she reached her arms around his neck, giving the gentlest of hugs.

His good hand pressed tightly against her back. "Last night. The docs said I stabilized a few days ago. But I figure I could've been back on the ball court by now."

Chloe leaned back from the hug, giving him a sardonic smile. "I'm sure you would've looked great, passing out under the rim from exhaustion."

His face pinched up slightly with a faux-hurt expression, before relaxing into a grin they both shared.

"What can I say? Usually when I'm biting the bullet for you it's with the Chief."

_Ouch_.

"Oh God, Chloe. I'm sorry. That was supposed to be funny."

"Apparently you've been watching those Rob Schneider tapes again, because your delivery sucked."

"Jeez, Chloe. I didn't mean …"

She shook her head. "It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for. It was my big article that got you shot." She stroked his good arm gently. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too."

Jimmy gave her a funny look then, his lips parted slightly in concentration.

_Please don't ask me to dinner! I couldn't say no if you did. Neither of us need a "guilt date" right now. Please-please-please-please-please…_

"How do you like them apples, cuz'? Front. Page. Story!"

Turning away from Jimmy's suddenly disgruntled expression, Chloe smiled over at her cousin. "In case you didn't notice, I too am on the front page?"

With a trademarked smirk, Lois cocked her mini-skirt clad hip to the side slightly and folded her arms just beneath her barely concealed cleavage. "Yes, but my story got top billing."

"How do you spell 'Metropolis' again, Lo'? Was it with three o's or four?"

Lois scowled prettily, cocking one eyebrow determinedly.

"I think they're using one of my stock photos there."

"Shut up, Jimmy."

Chloe laughed in spite of everything, reaching for her coffee cup once again.

Coming around the desk to perch on the edge, Lois leaned in towards her cousin. Her perfume stinging Chloe's eyes slightly. "Have you heard from Mrs. Kent at all?"

Blinking her eyes rapidly and leaning away, Chloe brought her cup up to hide the twisted formation of disgust on her lips. _Ugh! What's unwashed Frenchman sold her that?_ "Uhm … Not for a few days. She said she was going to be out of the country for a while, until the damages to the farm are fixed."

Lois shook her head angrily. "I wish I could've been there, cuz'. Mrs. Kent means so much to me. I so would've opened a major league can of whoop ass on those clowns."

"And would likely have been shot dead too. Come on Lois, you're not invulnerable you know."

"Says you. Jimmy's still scared of me."

"I'm only afraid that you'll ask me out."

"In your dreams, half-pint. Yuck." Lois' face twisted comically in disgust until Jimmy finally turned away. Then he stopped, turning back to face her.

Chloe's eyes widened in alarm.

"You know, Chloe. Maybe, if you're not busy later that is …. Maybe we can … I don't know …"

_Help!_

"Who. Is. That?"

Saved by Lois' lust-filled exclamation, Chloe turned towards Perry's office.

Standing at the door way Perry was shaking the hand of a very tall, dark haired man. The man was impeccably dressed in a sleek, dark navy suit. The coat was folded carefully over one arm, and his neatly pressed white shirt seemed to gleam under the halogen light bulbs. As they stared, they watched the big man and Perry share a quiet joke before finally going their separate ways. As Perry closed the door to his office, The man bent down awkwardly to pick up a briefcase from the floor. With a well-practiced gesture, her adjusted the spectacles on his face and scanned the newsroom.

_I don't believe it_.

Jimmy broke the silence. "I think that's the new arts and entertainment reporter I've been hearing about. He's supposed to be handling the theatre reviews until …"

"I meant, who is that hunk of manly man and where has he been all my life." _Is she drooling?_ Lois abruptly stood up from Chloe's desk, straightening his skirt and smoothing non-existent wrinkles from the front of her blouse. She turned to her cousin absently, never really taking her eyes off the man in question. "How do I look?"

"Show more cleavage. That won't look desperate at all."

"Great. Fine. Be right back."

Lois stalked away like a high-heeled leopard on the prowl for the nearest wildebeest. Chloe shook her head softly, a small smile spreading across her face.

Jimmy leaned in slightly. "Doesn't he kinda look like …"

Chloe nodded absently. "Yes, he does."

Seeing Lois stalk towards him, the man moved forward as well carrying his oversized briefcase with the same hand that held his suit jacket. As he came forward he straightened his tie carefully, a slow grin forming at the corners of his mouth.

Planting herself directly in front of his imposing frame, Lois struck a very suggestive pose. One hip planted sideways, her torso thrust out intimidatingly and both hands on her hips – the fingers splayed forward. Tossing her head back gently, her long brown hair settled over one shoulder.

The man stopped up short, somewhat surprised.

"Hi." _My God, Lois. How many bad romantic comedies have you been watching lately?_ Her voice dripped seduction like molasses on a hot day. "Lois Lane. Staff reporter. And you are?"

Chloe covered her mouth with one hand. _Do. Not. Laugh_.

The man reached up and tipped his glasses down until they rested on the tip of his nose. Running his blue-green gaze over her body, his lips twitched slightly in distaste. "Kind of repulsed, actually."

Lois' whole body froze in barely concealed astonishment.

The man continued. "I mean really, Lois. I can't believe the General knows his daughter goes out in public dressed like a cocktail waitress."

Lois' eyes widened, finally realizing the truth.

"Smallville?"

Pushing the glasses back into place, he grinned the famous Kent smile and quirked an eyebrow in acknowledgement. Then stepping smoothly around her quivering-with-embarrassment-form, he continued his trek towards Chloe's desk.

Chloe admired the view, her lips unconsciously quirking up in a grin. "I hate to agree with Lois, but the whole suit and tie is definitely a good look for you Clark."

"I didn't know it was you!"

"Please, Lois," he called back over his shoulder. "I'm already going to need a shower after the mental undressing you gave me. Let's not make this any worse."

Lois' face began to turn purple. Her hands twisting viciously, as if around a neck.

Jimmy limped forward, extending his good hand. His face full of a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What's happening, C.K.? I didn't know you were back."

Clark shook his hand carefully. "Just got back a few days ago, Jimmy. I heard about what happened. I'm glad that you're going to be okay."

He forced a laugh. "Chicks dig scars, right?"

Clark smiled politely. "That's what I hear. Never noticed that myself, though."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "This coming from the High School Quarterback?"

Clark's cheekbones tinged slightly, and he adjusted his glasses in embarrassment.

Gathering her composure, Lois went on the offensive. Rounding the desk, she planted both fists on it aggressively. "Where have you been all this time? Your mother's been worried sick about you! Do you have any idea what she's been through, what we've all been through in the last few weeks?"

Clark met her gaze calmly. _There's that new look again_. "That's actually why I'm back, Lois. I've been traveling abroad while completing my education via correspondence courses. Once I heard about Mom, the farm and what Chloe and the rest of you have been through, I came right home."

"Oh yeah, so you can live with your mommy again? Who's taking care of the damages? Who's taking care of Shelby?"

Clark smiled sardonically. "Actually, when I got home a few days ago I began working on the farm repairs myself. Shelby's been really happy to have me back. Can't believe how much she loves that Frisbee."

"And your mother?"

"I put her on the next trans-atlantic flight to Europe. Last I heard from her, she's been enjoying a quiet vacation along the River Thames."

Lois' mouth worked silently, trying to find something wrong with all that.

"Did you book her on British Airways?" Chloe asked innocently.

Clark quirked an eyebrow conspiratorily. "Of course not. I tucked her under my arms and flew her there myself."

Chloe burst out laughing just as Lois was about to explode.

"Lane! Get in here!"

Stopping herself mid-tirade, Lois glared daggers at Clark. "This isn't over, Smallville."

"It never is, Lois."

"Today, Lane! Stop ogling Kent like a hungry dog eyeing piece of meat at the deli and get over here."

The entire sports department burst into laughter as Lois stalked away, her face a flaming red.

As the door to Perry's office slammed behind her, Jimmy turned to Clark. "You know she's gonna make you pay for that, right?"

Clark shrugged. "I had to live with her for a few months. Believe me, nothing I can't handle."

"I guess not." Jimmy's gaze slipped away from Clark, briefly flickering to Chloe before snapping back. The forced smile was back on his face in no time. "Well, I'd better be going. The photo editor's got my weekly assignments set up for me, and I'd better see what this gimpy arm'll let me shoot."

Clark nodded. "Sure thing. And Jimmy?" He turned back. Clark rest a gentle hand on his good shoulder. "I really am glad to see you're all right. If you're having any difficulty with your physio and recovery, let me know. In my travels I learned a fair bit about personal training and the human body. I'd love to help if I could."

Jimmy didn't say anything for a moment. Eventually, his smile started to resonate in his gaze. "You're on, C.K. From the looks of you, I bet I could learn a lot. Maybe I'll get to out-bench you one day."

"I have no doubt."

Jimmy turned and walked away.

Leaving Clark with her.

_What is that hammering sound? _

Clark's eyes narrowed worriedly. "Are you okay? Your heartbeat just went into over drive."

_Crap!_

Frantically, Chloe tossed her still half full and warm cup of coffee into her wastebasket and forced a smile onto her face. "Probably too much caffeine. So … Arts and Entertainment department, huh?"

He shrugged. "Beats writing out the lunch menu."

"I bet. So this was your big plan? To call in that favor with Perry, become a big time reporter."

Clark sat next to her on the desk, their arms just barely touching. "Something like that." Reaching up, he carefully removed his glasses, turning the full effect of his blue-green eyes on her. "And being a small-time reporter's good enough for me right now. Odds are, I'm going to be pretty busy."

"I figured. I did write the piece Clark."

"I know." He paused. "Feel like writing another one?"

_What?_

"Clark," her voice was incredulous. "Are you actually volunteering to let me interview you?"

"Well, the me who wears the cape actually."

"Remember what happened the last time this? You nearly stopped talking to me."

"That was then. Now the world is going to have questions about me. And I need someone I trust explicitly to explain to everyone that I'm here to help. Nothing more."

_Be cool, Sullivan. Be cool_.

"When and where?"

He smiled, slipping his glasses back on.

"Say seven-ish. At the farm. I'll make dinner."

"Maybe we should order pizza," her nose crinkled in alarm.

Clark laughed softly. "No really, it'll be … " His eyes widened in alarm, his head cocked to one side. Listening.

Standing up from the desk, Chloe reached down and picked up his briefcase, handing it out to him. Wordlessly he took it from her hands, standing up as well.

"Is it bad?"

"Fire in a public school. Lots of kids. I've gotta …"

"Go Clark. I'll see you at seven."

"Right."

He turned away and started trotting up the aisle towards the stairwell.

Chloe stood stock-still, watching him walk away from her. This time with an amazed smile on her face.

Abruptly her turned back, his eyes locked on her face.

_Go_.

He nodded once, and hustled off.

Moments later, people rushed to the windows as a sonic boom rocked the Daily Planet as a blue and red streak flew past at top speed.

**END of pt13**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLDING OUT pt14**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination. 

**NOTE** – As I start to write this note, I think in my heart that this'll be the final chapter in this tale. Though, for symmetry's sake, I kind of want there to be a 15th chappy. We'll see what happens I guess. I've got some follow up and follow through work to get done here, so I'll have to see what surmises.

Thanks again everyone for reading. Both at K-Site and You all rule and have been the inspiration to keep me writing.

AK 

**September 24, 2013  
Metropolis Central Orphanage Society**

**11:17am**   
"It's all right, Kids. You'll be safe now."

With three children tucked under his arms and wrapped delicately in his cape, Clark moved as quickly as he dared through the burning building. The heat and searing flames didn't affect him at all, but the already wailing and terrified children under his protection were too shaken up for him to fly into high speed.

Scanning the building with X-Ray Vision as he trotted down the hallway, he caught sight of several more children. Two trapped on the top floor, and one hiding under her bed on the fifth floor.

One of the kids began to cough again, his little frame trembling with fear and pain. The other two just kept crying.

Sweat rolled off Clark's brow as he trotted, tightening the cape around their bodies. "Just a few more minutes kids." Still scanning the building, he noted several of the main support beams were alight.

"So much for the smash and grab approach," he muttered.

One of the kids began squirming, flailing to get free.

_Go, Clark!_

Not able to waste anymore time, Clark allowed his feet to leave the ground and hurtled along the hallway as fast as he could safely, without harming the children or causing more damage to the building. Flames followed in his back draft, licking continually at his red booted heels. The children began screaming in unison as he rocketed them towards the nearest window.

From the outside, it appeared as if a gigantic missile erupted from one of the upper floor windows. A large, red figure blasted out into the sky, wrapped in flames and debris that followed him out. Down on the ground, Paramedics and Metropolis Fire Department officials were forced to duck and cover. The children already saved were quickly covered by blankets and other officials.

Tons of Metropolis' citizens were corralled by police barricades, and watching in thrall as Clark's caped form came to a controlled halt in mid air, before making a smooth descent to Earth, the three children cradled protectively against his torso.

The crowd exploded into cheers.

With soot covering his face and beginning to stain the bright primary colours of his outfit, Clark landed gently on the ground. Handing the three children over to the nearest paramedic and fire fighter, he turned back towards the flaming building searching again to confirm the exact location of the remaining victims.

He could only see the ones on the top floor. There was no trace of the one under the bed.

With a thunderous crack, the building shifted suddenly to the right. _The support beams!_

Clark leapt into the sky, hollaring down over the din. His voice echoing off the surrounding buildings. "Get everybody back! The building's about to collapse."

Even as his body zipped skyward, he could hear his command being relayed. The din of the surrounding throngs changed direction as everyone tried to get away.

Not taking his eyes off the two remaining children's forms, Clark cleared the roof of the building and landed directly above their motionless bodies. Not wasting anymore time, he ripped away the tar smeared rooftop and ignored the black smoke that billowed into his face. Dropping into the room, Clark cradled the two small bodies again the S-Shield on his chest and soared upward into the sky.

"Are you getting this? Tell me you're getting this!"

Akwardly holding his camera with one hand, Jimmy trained his lenses to the sky. Clicking the shutter like mad at the image of the blue and red clad man descending to earth holding two terrified infants in his arms. In the background of the shot, the buidling's noisy collapse was immortalized on film.

"Dammit, Jimmy! Speak to me."

"Lois, if getting shot in the line of duty don't get me a Nobel Peace Prize, these pics are guaranteeing me a Pulitzer."

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Lois turned her attention back to the scene. Already her notebook was crammed full of the usual pertinent details that she'd scrambled together on her way to the fire. Supervising Officer on scene, number of paramedic and fire officials in attendance, number of victims affected, property management company in charge, list of possible suspects who would want this building to go up in flames _(There's a scumbag in every circle!). _But none of that was important now. There was only one question that everyone needed an answer to.

"Who _is _this guy?"

Jimmy turned slightly, quirking an eyebrow. "Who cares? He just saved a bunch of kids from a burning building. That's good enough for me."

Lois rounded on him. "Jimmy. Pictures. Now."

Sighing, Jimmy resumed his frantic clicking.

As the caped man finally landed again, and handed the children off to other attendants he began speaking with several of the other officials.

_Now's my chance!_

"Come on, Jimmy!"

Holding her Press Pass and Daily Planet credentials in front of her like shield, Lois bulled her way past the police officers and fire officials that stood in her way. Ducking under one last arm, she heard Jimmy's indignant cry of pain and promptly ignored it. She was within 15 yards of the man's now dirty cape and was able to overhear the conversation he was having with a woman who was holding one absolutely filthy child.

"Are you certain that none of children are missing?"

"No sir, all present and accounted for. I don't know how you did it, but we can never repay you for ..."

The woman continued on, speaking about how the Orphange was forever in his debt and so on and son forth. But as Lois watched in amazement, the man continued to nod, occassionally murmuring words of encouragement and thanks. All the while his beautiful blue eyes scanned the flaming remains, as if searching for something only he could see. Suddenly, his eyes widened slightly, the corners of his lips starting to turn upwards.

"... and our children, My God, our children will still be able to have a full and total life."

He turned back to the woman, his smile not quite showing teeth. "It was my pleasure, miss." Running both hands through his ruffled black hair, he looked skyward.

_Don't let him go!_

Rushing forward, Lois grabbed his bright red cape firmly. Startled, the man turned to her. His face freezing suddenly in alarm.

"Hi, Lois Lane. Daily Planet. That was ... " _Think woman! Say Something! _"That was amazing!"

Slowly the look of alarm disappeared form his face. Within seconds it was replaced by a calm demeanor that seemed at the same time very personable, yet very detached. Almost ... alien.

"Thank you, Miss Lane." His voice was deep, almost a full baritone. Looking back over her shoulder he motioned. "Is that photographer with you?"

"Probably, look how about an interview. I want ... I mean, I know the whole world is going to want to know about you. About how you did this. And why. And ... And who you are."

The man continued to gaze down at her calmly. Clearing his throat pointedly, Lois cut off her prattle so quickly that her teeth clicked shut.

"Those are all excellent questions, Miss Lane. And going by the number of reporters and tv crews that are trying to make their way forward, I believe that those are questions that deserve an answer."

Frantically, Lois threw a glance over her shoulder. Looking past where Jimmy was trying to talk his way past the police officers she could see several tv crews setting up and other reporters desperately trying to make a way through the crowd of people. Absently, she noted that all the people in the crowd seemed to be pointing and shouting excitedly in the general direction of the caped man.

"So you want a kickback or something?" Lois' lips began to sneer . "I should've known. Fine. I'm sure that the Daily Planet would be more than happy to offer you some financial measure to get the exclusive interview with you."

"You misunderstand, Miss Lane. I am more than happy to answer those questions."

"For free! Really?" Whipping out her notebook, she got ready to take notes. "Perfect! So, where do you want to ..."

"Unfortunately, I've already promised the interview to someone else."

With her jaw looking like it was trying to swing between her knees, Lois let go of his cape and held her arms out to the sides. "How ... Who could you have ... But ... I've got the Exclusive ... I saw you first."

Gathering his cape to his sides, The man smiled slightly. "I'm afraid that's not correct." His body suddenly began to rise up, the air rushing in under his feet. "Good bye, Miss Lane. Children."

And then he was gone, and streak of red and blue over the flaming remains of the building.

Lois stood there, staring up into the sky after his disappearing form.

Jimmy trundled up next to her, holding his camera protectively against his chest. His face pinched in pain from his injured arm.

"So ... What'd he say?"

Lois opened and closed her mouth several times. Nothing came out. But her eyes never left the spot where he dissappeared from sight.

Several blocks away from where the orphanage continued to smolder it's way into ruins, a lone whip lean man stood on a rooftop overlooking the scene. Noting the number of people surrounding, the smoke rising up into the sky, and the damage to the nearby buildings.

He sighed heavily, coughing at the very end.

"Maybe Ollie could get you a golden breath mask to match those ridiculous ear wings."

Wiping the char from his mouth, Bart turned back. "You're the one in the cape, dude. Hello Queen's Court."

Leaning against one of the chimney pillars, Clark chuckled deep in his chest while neglicently wiping some of the soot out of his face.

"Leg's all better?"

"I heal quick."

"There's a surprise."

"Not really." Bart eased back the top of his mask once he too was behind the chimney and out of easy eyesight. He shook his sweaty curls out and wiped at his brow. "That building was hot."

"Thanks for grabbing that kid on the fifth."

"I wasn't going to get in the way, but you were taking longer than I thought. Those extra muscles slowing you down?"

Clark shook his head. "The building was already coming down. I couldn't risk knocking out walls, bringing it down faster."

Bart nodded. "Makes sense. Good thing I showed."

"Why _are _you here?"

He paused, collecting his thoughts. Then he countered. "I could ask you the same thing. Five years is a long time man. Maybe I wanted to catch up."

"And maybe you wanted to grind my gears for being AWOL while you guys were trying to save the world."

Bart leaned his back against the chimney, no longer facing him. "You always talked about using our abilities to help people. About how it was important to help those who couldn't help themselves. And then you take off. Leave everyone behind to clean up the world while you're off ... Doing whatever." Clark hung his head. "How can you explain that?"

"I'm not sure that I can. Not in a way you'll fully understand."

"I'll settle for partly."

Clark shrugged. "You got a few hours?"

"You hungry?"

"I'm making dinner for Chloe tonight, so I don't want anything too heavy."

Bart sneered, giving him a disgusted look. Finally Clark laughed.

"Okay, fine. So I don't get bloated easy. Sue me."

"I'll think about it." Standing up, Bart reached back for his mask. Then he paused.

"What?"

"A lot of people were upset when you disappeared man. Your mom. Ollie. Me." He paused. "Chloe."

"I know. I want to make it up to them."

"I get that. And you probably will."

"Thanks."

"Just ..." He sighed before pulling up his mask again. Squaring his surprisingly broad shoulders, he faced Clark dead on. All trace of humour gone from his face. "Just don't make any promises you can't keep, okay? Some people couldn't take losing you again."

Silence.

"Fair enough." Pushing off the wall, he looked into the distance. "Lunch?"

"Lunch. Feel like Mexican?"

"Actually, I know this really good place in Portgual."

"Cool. I'll follow you."

"All right. Try to keep up."

The thunderclap they created leaping into full speed rattled the windows for an entire block.

**END of pt15**


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLDING OUT pt15**

**Pairings** - Not sure yet, Clark and Chloe most likely  
**Spoilers** - It would help if you've ever Watched Smallville  
**Disclaimer** - As much as I'd like to, I own nothing and will in no way make profit from this piece of fiction from the depths of my imagination.

**NOTE** – So here we are, at the end of the road. This started as a flash of light blasting in my brain as the Bonnie Tyler song blared over my car stereo one day back in June. And while I'm probably making more of this than I probably should, I truly have enjoyed this chance to share my thoughts on Clark, Chloe, Bart, Superman and of course Shelby. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. Please go ahead and recommend this fic to anyone whom you think would enjoy it, or hate it – negative criticism makes me smile as well! It was my goal, in writing FanFiction to elevate the game beyond just "Here's what I always wanted to see these character do" to a level that appreciates the work on the show that has come before, and stay at that level, without messing up continuity. At least, hopefully not too much ;)

I might write more SV FanFics in the future, but for now, once this chapter is done – the well will have run dry. Starting (hopefully) soon, I will be working on my major piece (a new novel) and anyone who wouldn't mind being a feedback board for that, please send me a message/pm/whatever the things are called. I'm hoping to FINALLY get some writing published, and this new story will be the way to go.

Until then, I'll stop holding out on you all. Enjoy the final chapter.

AK

**September 24, 2013  
Kent Farm**

**7:07pm**

Making the final turn, Chloe piloted her car down the gravel road towards the yellow farmhouse. Her heart fluttering softly in her chest.

_This is stupid_, she berated herself. _We've had dinner before. This won't be any different._

Pulling in behind his battered red truck, Chloe took a minute to gather her belongings, the bags she'd brought along and her composure.

_This feels different_. She shut off the car, tucking her keys into her now very well traveled tote bag. The door to the farmhouse swung outwards, as Shelby trotted gamely down the front steps, barking all the way.

"Hush, girl." He's never cooked before. Struggling with the large brown paper bag in the passenger seat, Chloe tried to lever her hip under it's bottom. "It's just me. Stop it."

Shelby stopped barking but proceeded to make an even bigger pest of herself. Snuffling her nose at the bag in question, she whined in excitement and hopped up on her hind legs, the forepaws resting on Chloe's arms while trying to pry her muzzle into the bag.

"No!" _Stupid dog_. "Get down Shelby. I need to …" Shelby managed to poke her muzzle over the top of the bag. The dog's body weight pressing her back against the car. "Bad dog! No treats for you!"

"Chloe?' _No! Don't come and see me like this!_ "Is everything …"

"I'm fine!" Frantically, Chloe pushed back, sending Shelby back off her body and trotting back on all fours. Gathering the brown bag more tightly in her arms, she glared down at the dog. "I'll be right in!"

"Okay."

Slamming the car door shut with her foot, Chloe spun around and started stalking towards the house.

Shelby kept pace at her side, her nose snuffling like mad.

"After all we've been through, I thought you'd be nicer to me."

Shelby whined softly.

"Apology accepted."

Awkward under the extra weight, Chloe made her way up the steps and kicked gently at the kitchen door. "A little help here."

Clark opened the door with a bemused expression and a quirk to one eyebrow. Taking the bag from Chloe's arms he stepped back making room for her to enter.

"What's all this?"

Dropping her tote bag off to the side and avoiding the big red dog's attempt to make new friends with a full body hug, Chloe stepped into the kitchen and looked around in surprise. "Just some things I thought we'd need tonight." _But it looks like we won't need them_.

Ignoring Clark's soft chuckle as he removed the store cooked roasted chicken, salads and dinner Chloe took in the scene before her. Inhaling the wonderful aromas, she stepped on over to the stove and counters to inspect his handiwork.

_Scalloped potatoes? Prime rib roast beef? A full greek salad? Freshly baked French bread? Wine?_

Chloe threw a look over her shoulder, her nose crinkled in amazement. "Who are you?"

His familiar and unruly hair dropped over his eyes as he tucked his head, trying to hide the embarrassed grin that spread across his face. "I can't take credit for the bread and wine," he said softly with a laugh. "After having lunch with Bart I swung though a village in France and picked that up for a few Francs."

Picking out a fresh tomato slice from the salad and popping it into her mouth, she leaned back against the counter. "You can carry money in that suit?"

"There're some pouches along the belt. I try to be prepared."

"Boy scout."

He shrugged. "Could be worse." Looking at the arrangement of packaged food from her grocery bag, he smiled wryly. "Thought I'd drop the ball here?"

_God, stop blushing!_ "Not exactly." Off his pointed stare, she shrugged slightly. "You had a big day. Getting a job at the Planet. Saving orphaned children from a fiery death. Exposing your colorful costumed self to the world." She paused, a twinkle forming in her eye. "Becoming Lois' new source of hero worship."

Clark froze in the act of putting away the groceries, His hand nearly crushing the potato salad before regaining control of his grip. "What?"

"I don't know what it is with you hero types. First it was A.C. and his ability to hold his breath for five minutes at a time. Then it was Ollie and his whole green leather Robin Hood fetish. And now you, all big, blue, orphan saving and spandexy."

Clark carefully put down the packaged salad. His gaze boring into hers.

"Does she know about me?"

"In that outfit, there's not much about you that isn't known flyboy."

He closed his eyes, took a deep calming breath and tried again. "I mean, does she know it's me."

Chloe blinked innocently for a few moments. _I love making him squirm_. "No Clark." His sudden exhale ruffled her hair from across the room. "I don't know how she doesn't, what with the levels you've gone to protect your identity. Whatever happened to _nobody can know my secret_ anyways?"

Putting away the rest of her groceries into the Kent's voluminous fridge, he made his way over to the stove, and brought out the roast while answering. "Nobody can know, Chloe."

"So where's the mask? People are going to figure it out, Clark. People who know you. Like Perry? Jimmy." _Hit him where it counts, Sullivan_. "Like Lex?"

Pulling the roasting pan out with his bare hands, he lowered the steaming steel onto the stove top. "Maybe they will. There's not much I can do about that, though. It's everyone else I have to hide from."

"That might be tough, Clark. TV cameras got a pretty good look at you today. Tomorrow morning's edition of the Planet has Jimmy's pictures of you all over it."

"Good headline?"

"Caped Superman Saves Orphans."

He nodded thoughtfully as he began to carve the beef. "That's catchy."

Chloe put her hands over top his, stopping his movements. They locked eyes. "Clark, this is serious. People are going to figure out who you are. Why aren't you concerned?"

He smiled slightly. "Chloe. When people see me in that suit. Flying through the air, pulling children out of burning buildings on the front of the paper. They're not seeing Clark Kent." He began to serve the meat onto plates, arranging salads and the potatoes. "I told you before. The world isn't ready for Clark Kent to be a hero, a saviour."

"But you are the guy in the costume. Aren't you?"

Placing the plates on the table, he motioned for her to sit while he grabbed the wine bottle. "I'm in a costume, Chloe. But it's not the one with the cape." Picking up the fashionable glasses off the kitchen table, he slid them on his face and straightened his hair before turning back.

_No way_.

"You're kidding me."

"Sun Tsu called it _hiding in plain sight_." With a squeeze of his fist, the cork popped out of the bottle into his free hand. He quickly poured the sparkling wine into two glass flutes. "As long as everyone's seeing this … this Superman flying through the air helping people and having no secrets, no one's going to bother Clark Kent as he writes about old theatres, movies and spends time with his loved ones."

Taking the wine glass he proffered, she took a sip without taking her eyes off of him. "That's kind of insane you know."

He took a seat and shrugged his broad shoulders, straining the seams on his buttoned down dress shirt. "Maybe. Seems to be working so far though."

"Can't argue that."

He grinned. "Dig in. We can do the interview over dessert."

"You made dessert?"

He looked confused. "You bought an apple pie."

"Oh yeah. Right."

The ate in relative silence for a few minutes. For a while the only sound that could be heard was Shelby's soft whining from her position on the floor. Her food dish pointedly in front of her snout, in case anyone should notice.

"Clark?"

"Mm-Hmm?"

_This is so good_. "You were in suspended animation for five years. Where'd you learn to cook?"

He paused with a piece of bread halfway to his mouth. "My mother is Martha Kent."

_Oh_.

"Well. That makes sense." She paused, then looked over at him shyly. "Then why haven't you cooked me dinner before?"

"I didn't want you thinking I was hitting on you or something. You were always big on _Let's just be good friends, Clark_. So I left my spatula skills well hidden."

Chloe chuckled ruefully, swallowing the pang of unease that suddenly swelled in her gut. Taking a quick swig of wine to gather her nerve, she spoke; "Well I was a pretty dumb kid, sometimes."

"Yeah. You were." She glared daggers across the table at him until he laughed. "Course. I could've been a little less dense myself."

"A little? Clark, for a guy who can see through solid objects you really suck at reading signals."

"What can I say? Sometimes trying to figure people out is like seeing through lead. Just not going to happen."

"I guess."

Silence.

"So tell me, Chloe."

"Tell you what?"

He motioned with one hand. "You know all about the exciting things I've been doing since I left." She snorted, covering her mouth with one hand to hide the smile. _And the stuff coming out my nose!_ "So what about you? I assumed the college degree. And I have witnessed the elevated status at the Daily Planet. What don't I know about?"

_God, where do I start?_

For the next twenty minutes, Chloe poured her heart out. Going over little stories from college, to her first big story that Perry printed at the Planet. To dealing with Lois on a daily basis- her competitiveness and drive. To how her father was doing. To the investigations she'd followed through on in the government, in Luthorcorp, across the globe. Until finally …

"… and that's pretty much it. I keep busy. I track down scum and slime bags. And then I write scathing stories about them." She shrugged, and stood up. The two of them beginning to clear the dishes from the table. "Pretty much business as usual for me."

Stacking the plates and cups into the sink, Clark smiled softly. "And I thought you were busy in high school."

"Oh, I long for the days back when I was just running a full course load and running the Torch. Those were slack days."

Retrieving the pie from the fridge, Clark began cutting some slices. Handing one to Chloe, she was surprised to find the plate warm to the touch.

"Sorry."

"Show off."

They relocated to the main room. Shelby vacated the couch once Clark put out some leftovers in her food dish, leaving room for the two of them to sit on each end.

"Coffee?"

"It's a bit late, even for me Clark."

"Okay."

_What's up?_

Nudging his leg with one of her feet. "You all right? You got all introspective all of a sudden."

He started slightly, then leaned back into the cushions. His pie plate forgotten on the coffee table. "Yeah. I'm good."

_Right_.

"It's just." He paused. His face conflicted. Then he laughed ruefully.

"What?"

"I was just remembering something Bart said over lunch." _Bart? He talked to Bart about me?_ "He offered to write down some crib notes. So I couldn't screw this up."

_Please don't pound too loud, heart_. Carefully putting her pie plate down next to his, Chloe sat up straighter. Her face completely devoid of expression. "Screw what up?"

He paused, his mouth working soundlessly for a few minutes. Finally he took off his glasses and ran his fingers through his thick brown hair. "You're gonna make me say this aren't you?"

She nodded her head rapidly, like a little girl.

Placing his glasses down on the table, he turned to face her. "I almost didn't tell you when I left for my training, Chlo'. When I knew that I had to go, that it was the only choice left for me I was terrified to tell you. I was so close to just packing up and running."

Reaching across the gap, Chloe gripped one of his big hands in hers. "I'm glad you told me. 'cause if you hadn't, I'd have been really hurt." 

"You weren't hurt?"

"More hurt. Continue, dummy."

He struggled within himself for a moment "I was afraid to tell you, because I knew … I knew that you were the one person who would have been able to talk me out of it. Convince me to stay."

Chloe winced, remembering that fateful day in his loft. She hung her head shamefully. "I id try to talk you out of it, Clark. I guess you were wrong."

He shook his head, his other hand closing on top of hers. "I wasn't wrong, Chlo'. And while you did say things, tried to talk me out of it. When you were all out of questions … Once you understood. You accepted. You believed." He paused, running his thumbs over the back of her knuckles. "You encouraged me."

Chloe blinked her eyes rapidly. _Stupid tears_. "I don't remember doing any of that."

"You did." His big blue-green eyes met hers and refused to let them go. "I always said that you were the one person who convinced me that I could do this. Be a hero. Help people. And at that moment, when I needed you the most, you came through again."

"Oh yeah." She forced a laugh. "No matter how hard you try, I'm not taking responsibility for the spandex."

He smiled. "Fair enough." He reached up with one hand, gently caressing her cheek. "Every person I help from now on, that I manage to save is because of you Chloe. All my life you've been there, encouraging me, watching my back and making me believe. In myself. In the world. You're always going to be my hero, Chloe." He rubbed his thumb against her cheekbone. "And I love you for that."

_God, why do I ever wear mascara? _

Sniffling slightly, Chloe wiped at her face with her free hand. "So. What happens now?"

"How do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Clark paused, thinking for a second. "Well. First off, I'm going to finish my pie. Then, you're going get the interview that Perry would dance a jig in his underwear for."

Chloe burst out in a fit of giggles at the mental image. Then she sobered her face again, her eyes wide and anxious. "What about after that?"

"After that?" Clark shrugged. Then in one smooth motion he leaned forward. Ever so softly, he pressed his minty-smelling lips just to the side of hers. Closing her eyes, a flood of emotions and memories roared through her brain, her heart hammering like an eight-cylinder engine. Releasing the kiss, Clark pressed his forehead gently against hers, his breath warm on her lips. "After that, I think everything will work itself out."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. One way or another."

_I can live with that._

**END **


	16. Thanks for Reading, Want to See More?

Howdy Everyone. Hope you Enjoyed my FanFic HOLDING OUT. If you DID enjoy it, please consider visiting my eBook page at the link below. I have JUST PUBLISHED an Urban Fantasy Genre eBook (First in a Series) and Would LOVE all of you who's enjoyed my FanFics to give it a shot!

The book is called "COWBOY ENDING". I like to think it has a bit of everything. Humour. Violence. A bit of angst, sexual connotations and some good old fashioned Geeky References. The story revolves around a rash of Missing Women in the City of Winnipeg and the nightclub bouncer whose life changes as a result of violence surrounding the case.

Thanks in advance! And Thanks Again to Everyone who wrote such wonderful and positive comments over this piece. I haven't looked at this page in months and it's made me smile to come back over this fun time in my life.

If you're interested PLEASE Email or PM me and I will send you a link. is blocking me from posting links.

AK


End file.
